Three Shades of Purple
by Kyuuka-koinu
Summary: Kiba and Naruto were once best friends and lovers whose relationship turned sour and abusive. Naruto finally breaks away from him when they graduate Highschool, but what happens when they meet up 5 years later...?  SasuNaru KibaNaru
1. Job Hunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto :( Poo.**

**Note**: O.O I'm back from a long internet short-age. The shortage is still going on but this is a story I've seen writing to keep me busy while I wait for sanity for come back to me. This story get dark in later chapters...right now I have 6 chapters written out and of course.

**Edit:** I got a Beta! **Miss Markova** is amazing =]

**Beta: Miss Markova**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Job Hunting**

_My head hurts..._

_My head hurts so much. I wished the dull pain in my eyes would go away as I tried to open them. Darkness slowly faded away and my vision became clear again. I checked around the dim space to find a pillow. I was in Kiba's bed room. I looked down at my body to find that I was still in my bloody clothes. Running water could be heard from the closed bathroom door._

_"Ahh shit..." I breathed quietly as I tried to move my body. Goddamn, it seemed like every pressure point in my body was aching sore and my joints were going to give out any second. I managed to pull my self up the edge of the bed and hung me feet over it. I looked up happily only to be faced with the ugly image I saw in the mirror._

_What I saw was shaggy dirty blond hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in 3 weeks. And a beat up face that had greenish-purple bruises right along the cheek bones, with bright red busted lips to go along with them. Dry blood was noticeable underneath the nose line and fading-hickeys and placed all along the neck._

_I shook my head trying to snap out of the nightmare I saw in front of me...but the image just shook its head too. I refuse to believe that the person I see in the mirror is me, but reality soon settled in. I couldn't believe what I saw was me now because...It was almost like looking at my 16 year old self again._

_

* * *

_

_A Week Earlier..._

I sat by the fire in my house trying to warm myself up. I snuggled up in the blanket and laid my head down. The fire brought hot heat to my face creating a false blush.

A soft mewl came from behind me. I groaned out of annoyance and sat up to see my fox Kyuubi.

"What do you want Kyu?" He just tilted his head and ran towards the door and scratched at it. He had to take _another_ piss? This fox just can't stop pissing. I need to stop giving him water so much. I rolled out of my comfy spot in front of my fire place and headed towards the door.

•••

I waited outside in the August heat. "Hurry up, Kyu." I hissed out of my gritted teeth. He just turned his back towards me. I looked to the side to see my mail box. I wonder if I got any of those jobs...

I just recently applied to two jobs. I'm 24 years old and I just graduated college last year. Yay me, right?

_Wrong_.

When college ended, hell began. It's money, job, food, and sex. If you don't have those four things you're fucked.

And I'm _fucked_.

I opened up my mail box checking the letters. I got letters from both places! I grinned widely at the envelopes in my hand, and held them close. I turned around, "C'MON KYU! IT DOES NOT TAKE THAT LONG TO PISS!" I yelled, opening up the gate to my condo and walking in. He followed behind me slowly.

•••

I sat at my desk smiling—okay this is it...one of these letters hold my future. I picked up the first one from Rasengan. My father use to own it before he...disowned me. I coughed pushing the horrible memories into the back of my mind. I opened it slowly—

_Dear Uzumaki-San,_

_I'm sorry to say that we can not accept you._

...I let my eyes fall in disappointment. I should have seen that coming. My dad probably had a rule against letting me into his business after what happen during high school between us. I tossed that letter to the side and grabbed the next one. This had to be the one. God wouldn't do this to me would he...no he couldn't...he wouldn't. I bit my lip as I slowly opened it and read it carefully.

_Dear Uzumaki-San,_

_Welcome to Sharingan and Co. You will be starting on the Monday of September First. Please dress appropriately, shirt tucked in, suit jacket is optional. When you first arrive, you will be reporting to the office first thing. He will tell you what to do from then on out. Congratulations._

_-Shikamaru, Head of the admissions department._

My eyes got bigger with each word.

"YES!" I screamed jumping up from my seat. Kyuubi ran into the room startled, he looked at me with his tiny bitty eyes. I grinned at him and showed in the letter. "Look Kyu!" I shoved the letter in his face. He looked at it, then looked at me with an annoyed look. Oh yeah, that's right...foxes can't read.

The grin on my face never went away. I walked into my room and placed the letter on my wooden dresser top. I looked at the time and noticed that it was almost ten thirty at night.

Oh! I started to look around happily for my phone in my room and soon found it under a clean orange blouse that I was planning to wear one day on a special night...which will probably never happen. I never really had anyone special in my life, I always wanted to. I'm kinda desperate when I think about it. I'll swing whatever way, boy, girl, vagina, penis, hell even if they have both, I'll take at shot at it. I just want love in my life.

I shook my head and snapped out of my lonely-blah-blah-blah-love-life-thoughts and quickly dialed Sakura's number.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

The excitement and nervousness inside me was bundling up all at once. Sakura had applied to all the same jobs I had since we both graduated at the same time. She was the only one that I choose to really still talk to after high school and the horrifying events that went on inside of it.

"_Hello?"_ Yes! She answered!

"Ello, Sakura?" I quickly responded. The words flew out my mouth before I even got a chance to register them.

"_Yes Naruto?"_ Her voice seemed... flat. This kinda knocked me out of my overly eccentric mood and brought me back to reality.

"I—um—I got the job at Sharingan." I could feel a soft smile spread across her face.

"_That's great, Naruto."_Okay...something was seriously wrong with Sakura. Normally, her voice matched the color of her hair: pink, perky, and upbeat. But today it seems to be more...downbeat.

"..What's wrong Sakura-chan?" I asked in a softer voice.

"_I didn't get accepted—anywhere."_ There was a long pause and I didn't know what to say. I'm pretty sure Sakura had a better resume than I did, and I'm sure she nailed her interviews.

"There has to be some kind of mistake..." I mumbled under my breath. I started to think about the situation deeper. So does that mean Sakura will have to continue working at the Pub we were at together?

"_Ehh... There's no mistake Naruto. I didn't get any of the jobs, you did. That's life for you."_ Life. Phfft... Right... Life fucks all us over backwards.

I sighed into the phone and we continued our normal conversations about nothing. We talked for about 2 hours on the phone until I was able to cheer her up. She soon was laughing and giggling all over again.

"_Well thank you Naruto for cheering me up."_ I grinned as I could feel her smile into the phone as well.

"No problem Sakura-chan! I'll still come by the Pub to visit you every chance I get and let you know what's going on with me!" I forced out of myself with the last bit of energy I had. I looked at the clock again and found that it was a few minutes past midnight.

"_Hey, Naruto, when do you start?"_ She asked me, I had to think back to what the letter said.

"Uhh, I start on September first."

"_Wow that's next week, I'm so happy for you!"_ Hell—at this moment I was happy for myself.

"Thank you Sakura." I smiled.

"_Well you better get sleep big-business-man! Are you going to tell Iruka?"_ I paused and thought about it. Iruka already knew about the interviews Sakura and I did last month. But I'm unsure how he would react to knowing that the company my Dad owned rejected me.

"Of course."

"_Well you better get to bed! Good night Naruto!"_

"Good Night Sakura."

* * *

**Thats the end of that chapter :) chapter two will be up sometime next week. I think once I finish this story (because its shorter) I can finish 'Shh, don't tell anyone!' because that story has a more complex story line to it. I swear I'll finish it...I can't let all that go to waste. **

**So Review please and tell me what you think! **


	2. Memories

**Notes: **Yay! I got reviews :) Thank you too all who are watching/following this story and **aqee ,Suma Akila, Kieshaangel, Naruto00. **

(Thank you **Naruto00** for correcting my spelling errors! I didn't know I had misspelled those worlds. I thank you a lot. xD)

Edit: Beta-d chapter =]

**Beta: Miss Markova  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories**

I woke up the next morning refreshed. Four more days. I thought to myself. Four more days, until I started my new job. Ahhh... I can finally say that I'm a working man. I smiled widely and hopped out of bed.

•••

After I finished eating my lovely ramen filled breakfast I started to make my way over to Iruka's.

As I was walking down the town streets, I got the normal stares. People's eyes would look at me hard enough to the point I could feel their _thoughts_. I looked back hatefully at some people who would whisper as I walked by. I hated how I must seem to other people: The son of a strong entrepreneur, born to walk right in his footsteps, then suddenly, disowned during his sophomore high-school year. Weird and mysterious, right?

How about fucking humiliating?

Not only did I have that issue, but there was always the issue with my hormonal disorders. I had an unhealthy amount of estrogen in my body and I was always in and out of hospitals. But not only did it cause medical issues it caused me to have a more feminine look to me...it even messed with my body build. I was still fit and my muscles wouldn't bulge as much as the average man.

My mother use to have the same problem. (1) She had an issue all the time with her ovaries. She would form cyst and tumors and because them because her period would never come, and when it did it lasted for over weeks at a time. She had a lack of estrogen in her body, which means she had an access amount of hair, like around the back of her neck and such. My mother was still beautiful either way to me.

It was a shame when she died.

I snapped out of my past and thoughts and back into the future, I was down the street from Iruka's house by the time I got done rating in my head. I walked up the wooden porch of his house and knocked on his door.

I heard footsteps slowly walk towards the door on the inside, and then a few locks turn and there reviled my dear guardian, Iruka, on the other side of the door.

"Naruto!" He happily rejoiced pulling me in by the arm, I laughed and closed the door behind me.

•••

"So Naruto, How's everything going?"

"Everything is going just fine." I reassured him. Iruka has always been worried about me.

"So what about the jobs, did you get into Rasengan?" I pursed my lips to the side and my gaze locked onto the floor below his feet.

"Uh—no... But I did get into Sharingan!" I forced my voice to sound excited and perky about the situation but Iruka's face was dead flat, and very unhappy.

"I'm sorry Naruto.." I sighed and hung my head lower. I knew what he was apologizing for. "I don't understand why you didn't get in..."

"Oh please, Iruka." My voice snapped at him. I was getting tired of him acting like my high school years never happened. "We both know why I didn't get in. My father disowned me. He then died of a weak heart. And nothing was ever resolved before his death. And nothing will ever be resolved."

Silence over came both of us. Something was building inside of me thinking about my father... He disowned me because he was ashamed of me... Because he never believed me... But how can you not believe your own son. My thoughts started to become dangerous hateful.

"The reason he disowned you was so absurd..." I snapped.

"No the reason he disowned me was _UNFAIR_. And showed that he was a SELFISH man!" I hissed resentfully.

"Naruto, you can't say that about him." Iruka's eyebrows formed an angry expression on his face and I snapped my head up to look at him.

"_What_? Because he's **dead**?" The words I spoke were dripping of hate and resent. I hated my father. If I could tell him one thing before he died it would be that I hated him, and every damn ounce of his blood. Including the blood that ran through me.

"Damnit Naruto!"

"You know it's true! I can't express the hate I have for him because the bastard's heart gave out! IRUKA! Kiba would rape me! REPEATEDLY!" I screamed it. "He would rape me over and over and over again and my own damn father wouldn't believe me!" The tears on the rim of eyes threatened to fall off the edge—so did my temper.

Iruka's face softened.

I sniffed as my will to keep back my tears broke. Hot tears slid down my face and past the six scars I had on my cheek. Three on each cheek. "Iruka... I was trapped... In a relationship that I couldn't get out of, and when I finally got the will power to step out of it... Kiba decided to take what he wanted from me. Like it meant nothing to me." I paused, trying to repress the memories that were inside the back of my mind, but they just flowed through, causing me to relive those unpleasant moments.

"And when I went to the one person...that I thought could do something about it..." I closed my eyes. "He told me I was a damn lie. Why? Because Kiba's fucking Dad was his co-partner! He thought I was trying to jeopardize his business!"

"Naruto, please." Iruka begged me to stop but the words kept flowing out of my mouth. I started to chuckle to myself as a thought came to mind.

"Then again...I guess it was the only option he had, huh? To keep his business alive he had to deny my rape and my rapist. How would it look in the news if his co-partner's son was raping his? What position would that put him in, Iruka?"

"...He would have to stop the business." The words fell off his tongue as he realized the situation, and how everyone in it was affected.

"Yup. Because it looks bad to keep working with the guy whose son raped yours... But instead of doing that... He just simply cussed me out. And when I kept coming to him... telling him what Kiba would do to me. And he eventually—threw me out... And... Disowned me..." I become silent after those last words.

I wish things had happened so differently...

•••

After a while things had calmed down, I returned back to my normal state of mind. What was I thinking... letting my emotions get to me like that, right in front of Iruka on top of it.

Soon, Iruka fixed me coffee and said I should spend the rest of the day and watch movies with him.

So I did. We watched a bunch of kung-fu, and ninja movies all day long because they were our favorite. Iruka has always been there for me. Even after what I went through during high school... He knows the phobias I have and that I have been mentally recovering on my own.

I've gotten a lot better since my senior year. After I graduated, I lied to Kiba, and convinced him that we were going to the same college but once I moved out to the country side with Sakura I was done with him.

I left him a voice mail the night of my flight was and told him everything I thought about him. I then proceeded to dispose of my cell phone and got a new one with a new number.

I decided to get rid of my burdens, since no one else was.

* * *

**(1) - I have this disorder and it runs in my family so I know how the effects take place on a male and female.**

**Sorry for the short-ness of this, the next chapter is roughly 7000 words so its a good length. It's the turning point of this story so just to let you know the next chapter does introduce everyone else. And the shortness will stop xD. This chapter is just to explain Naruto's past and such...you'll find out more as you go along. **

**Review please! :)**


	3. Almost

_**A/N:** _And there's the third chapter! Aren't you all just giddy for it? :3 My internet is working FINALLY and I can update when ever I want now :D and I appriciate everyone who has reviewed & watched it so far, tell your friends about the story O'x hehe. 3

_**Warnings:** KibaNaru, rape, flash backs, asshole!Sasuke_

_**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue. _

**Beta: Miss Markova**_  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Almost**

I returned to my small complex apartment that night, I ended up falling asleep on Iruka's couch watching movies. I woke up around 2-am and let myself out of his house and walked back home in the dark streets.

Once I got back to my house, I laid down on my bed next to Kyuubi who was curled up in a ball with his tail covering his face. He seemed lonely...

Poo.

I should have brought him with him instead of leaving him hear by himself. I laid my head down on my pillow and went to sleep trying to think pleasant thoughts... I was going to starting at Sharingan with the famous Uchiha's. I wonder what they're like... I soon fell asleep with dreams of the future in my head.

•••

_September first_.

Oh shit, this was the big day. I was frantic as I looked in the mirror. I had dressed my self according to the dress-rules attached to the letter they returned back to me. I had chosen short sleeve white button up shirt with a collar with a blue-striped tie. I had on navy blue slacks to match the tie.

Gah! I'm way past nervous. I grabbed my keys and cell phone and headed to the bus stop.

•••

My eyes took in the long skyscraper in front of me. The building was made of a reflective glass material that was reflecting the building in front of it. The sun beamed down on the glass causing anyone who walked by to think that it suddenly got a few degrees hotter. My eyes finished studying the building and ended up at the very tippy top. The Uchiha Fan was mounted high above all the other windows.

...I feel great.

I walked in slowly pushing the glass revolving door to get inside. My face was met with air conditioning and the smell of success. I bet Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi both smelled the same way. As I looked around with my mouth slightly gaping, a sweet voice rang me out of my thoughts.

"May I help you sir?" My eyes locked on to a girl with long black hair and her bangs cut straight across her lilac tinted eyes. Grinning my famous fox grin, and headed towards her. Once I got up-close I could see her name tag it read: "Hyuuga Hinata".

"Um, I'm a newly employed, where should I mean with…" I pressed my tongue to the top of my mouth's roof trying to remember the name of the guy. "I'm looking for a Shikamaru-san?" I cursed myself for not being able to remember his surname. The girl raised an eyebrow at me for the name I referred too.

"Oh you must be Uzumaki-san..." she said, turned to the phone and pressed a number on the side. I guess she was calling someone to come get me. Haha, I feel so special right now. "Uzumaki-san is here Shikamaru...Yes... On the first floor, main lobby." She nodded her head and hung up the phone, turning to me. "You can have a seat over there; you'll be given a tour in a minute."

I nodded and turned around to see a long red couch to the side. I walked over there and sat down with my hands folded, patiently. I finally got a chance to admire the pictures on the wall. There were family pictures of the Uchiha's. The first thing I noticed was that they all were dark haired. Completely opposite of my bright golden spikes. Their hair was so long... I blushed when I realized how handsome both of Fugaku's sons were.

Something that has always bothered me when I looked at a handsome man is the fact that I try to think of myself being...with them.

I have never been with anybody but my abusive ex-boyfriend Kiba. But that was never 'sex'...I always looked at sex as some type of dance between two people who understand each other. When I hear Sakura's sex stories she would talk about how 'good' it felt, and how she always reached her 'peak'. But anytime I think about Kiba forcing himself inside of me, I remember I felt nothing, even like that for those two years. I cried every time Kiba would throw me into the wall or whatever object I saw fit to trap me against as he ripped off my pants and bruised my skin. I've never felt any sort of pleasure... and I was honestly truly jealous of everyone that could. Kiba made me so... scared of sex. I've been recovering for the last five years and I'm able to have crushes on other people now without a problem. I think I've made a lot of progress.

I studied the pictures on the wall blushing thinking about how it would be like for one of the Uchiha brothers to touch me... Wait...What was I thinking? These guys were my bosses now. I couldn't think of them sexually.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" I looked up to see a man in a long sleeved white collared shirt and the same pants that I was wearing.

"Uh, right here!" I cheered and shot up from my seat I noticed I was shorter than him right away. Grr, I'm always shorter than everybody.

"Hello, I'm Nara-san but you can just call me Shika or Shikamaru... formal names around here aren't needed," I stiffened and cocked my head to the side confused. "Except when one of the Uchiha brothers come to check on us then we go right back to our surnames, got it?" I guess he was giving me the basic social rules around here.

"Uh, I got it!" I responded once my brain soaked it in.

"Now, come this way." He turned on his heels and led me into an elevator. I noticed that there were 100 floors right away. He pressed the 85th floor and the elevator started to move.

"So what will I exactly be doing?" I asked him. I kinda wanted to know what I'll be doing Monday through Friday 9-am to 9pm.

"Right now you'll just be working at a desk and faxing things over to other companies—like business proposals. You're basically just going to be doing button pressing and computer work until—if you ever get a promotion."

Button pressing pretty much huh... I can do that for $14.83 an hour.

"Okay, that seems doable." I pursed my lips to the side and I noticed that Shikamaru was staring down at me. I looked back up him and asked him, "What?"

He pressed his lips in a thin line and then opened his mouth. His eyes darted to the side in embarrassment. Gah, I knew what he was going to ask. "Hey um...are you… wearing make up?" I rolled my eyes.

"No... My hormones make my face look this way." He turned towards me again and blushed. I noticed that when I talked he watched the movement of my lips. I froze slightly, starting to become uncomfortable. My eyes darted looking for a way out of the elevator, I noticed that we were only passing the 12th floor.

"Oh. Okay... It doesn't look bad at all." He looked away from me. "You shouldn't let anyone pick on you. You're actually very beautiful." In my own I guess. I took his compliment and smiled with a respectful nod of the head.

"Okay I won't. Thanks, Shikamaru."

"And F.Y.I—I'm not gay." I laughed.

"It's okay. A lot of guys think that I'm trying to like play a prank on them by 'making myself pretty'. And some just think I'm a very manly, tom-boyish girl. Either way they're wrong... I'm just me." I grinned at him trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Haha, Naruto, right?" I nodded.

"Yup! Nah-root-toe" I pronounced the words so that he would get the joke. And thankfully he did.

"Ha-ha, should I start calling you Root-toe just to be funny." I playfully forced a serious look on my face.

"Please don't!" I laughed, "I would nearly die!" He laughed along with me.

I got to be extremely comfortable with Shikamaru as we rode the long elevator ride to the 85th freakin' floor. We talked about a lot of things, but he mainly told me about the funny stories about went on in the department.

"Wow, you guys have some crazy times here huh?" I caught my breath from laughing at his last story. "But what's the craziest thing that has ever happened?"

"Oh god...Okay. One time for the New Years Eve party, we had a little bit too much alcohol once Sasuke checked out for the night to go be with his family." He paused to try to control his laughter, "And um...The few of us that decided to stay here all night ended up falling asleep in our office foyer area. We all woke up and went back down stairs ready to go home... Then all of sudden," He started to laugh again, "Rock-lee came running down the fire escape butt naked and panicking because he couldn't remember where he was—and we had to catch him."

I burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I couldn't believe it.

"Worst part about it was Itachi comes to check up on the building after holidays since he's around flying to meet with business partners and such while Sasuke stays here and holds down the firm." I nodded my head wanting him to continue on with the story.

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh, what about Itachi?"

"He came in the moment Chouji had Rock-lee pinned the ground screaming." I laughed so hard to the point I had to start clenching the side of my waist from laughing-cramps.

"That's way too funny for it's own good..." I got out once my breath back from laughing too much. The grin on my face faded away into a content smile. I looked up when I noticed Shika looking down at me. "What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

He shrugged, "Nothing I'm just trying to figure out how tall you are."

"Oh I'm a good 5'5''." I smiled. He laughed and stood up straight.

"I'm a good 5'10''." I stuck my tongue out at his cocky comment.

"Oh is that supposed to make you a big man?"

"Nah, but being the head of admission department does." He said fixing his collar. I huffed. I looked at the elevator numbers and a 'ding' ran through my ears. We were finally there.

The doors opened to reveal a calm white hallway wall with a decoration table. I walked out of it and peeked around the corners, peering down each side of the hallway. My shoes got a nice grip on the blue carpet floors as I followed Shikamaru around the corner.

"This is where you'll be working; I'm just a floor above. Come visit me on your lunch breaks if you don't make any friends." He added a sweet smile to the end of his sentence and I smiled right back at him.

"I will, even if I do, I'll still come visit you."

"Okay then, this way." We walked into a working office space with other employees in their own office areas.

The first person that caught my eye was an Asian man who had a... distinct bowl cut hair style and his eyes were bulging with determination...scary.

A hand found its way to my shoulder and I involuntarily jumped, "Uh you okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Sorry about that, it's a bad reaction that I have."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, leaving his hand well rested on my shoulder he started to walk and guide me around introducing me to people.

I was nearly scared shit-less when the guy with the bowl hair cut ran towards Shikamaru and me with those big ass eyes and got right in my face. "MORE JOYOUS FRESH YOUTH!" He grinned at me with scary ass smile like he was going to eat me or something.

"This is Rock-Lee..." Shikamaru said under his breath, his arm pulled me slightly away from the man with the green wrist band.

Shikamaru shifted our body weight to move past Rock-Lee further into the office. I saw a big man walk by and look at me and Shikamaru, "This is Chouji" He stated pointing to the man with spiral marks on his face.

"Sup." Chouji said and walked away with a stack of papers in his hands

"That's Ino," A blonde girl turned around and I cocked my head to the side. She looked really familiar.

"Oh my god, Naruto!" Oh now I remember, Ino was Sakura's best friend. I never knew if they kept in contact or not. "I haven't seen you since High-school!" I smiled as she reached out for a hug.

Her embrace was warm and welcoming. I accepted it and squeezed her playfully back. "I know it's been a while."

"I see you two are familiar with each other," Shikamaru's voice slowly tuned out of my ears as I caught a glimpse of someone else who worked in the office.

My eyes were viewing their backside. He had spiky hair that was a deep set brown. His white sleeves were roughly rolled up and his shirt messily tucked in from the back. My eyebrows knitted together when I noticed he put all his weight on his left leg and started to turn around.

My heart dropped. That couldn't be... It couldn't—

"Naruto, you alright?" Ino's voice went in one ear and out the other. My eyes were bulging out of my skull and my heart was about to give out from beating too hard.

The sharp brown eyes noticed me, and a smirk slowly appeared on his face. He started to walk towards me, and my heart was going double over time.

_The purple tattoos on his face._

_The canine teeth that hung out his smirk. _

Each feature on his face got more and more apparent as _he_ got closer and closer.

I didn't notice the fact my mouth was gaping and I was breathing hard. My body moved one step back away from him and my head instantly started to hurt.

Shikamaru's arm around me started to immediately burn.

"Hey, _Na-ru-to_." **His** voice burned all my sense. I shook off Shikamaru's arm earning a strange look from him and Ino, and a twitch of the lip from the brown haired devil in front of me.

"Oh, Kiba, you know Naruto?" Shikamaru turned his body to the side so that he could see me since I had taken a few steps backwards.

"Yup. We went to high-school together." Shikamaru laughed. I clutched my fists tight enough to the point my fingernail were digging painfully into my flesh. I pressed my lips in a thin hard line and took a deep breath in and collected myself.

Think Naruto... It's been five years. You have recovered. And he can not hurt you anymore.

"Wow it's almost like a high-school reunion with Ino here too." My eyes shot up to look at him dangerously, and then I put on a phony smile.

"Yeah... sure is." I watched Kiba's movements carefully. I don't trust anything he does.

"Well there are plenty of other people here for you to meet but I don't see them at the moment—they must be working." I tried to listen to Shikamaru's voice but the way Kiba was studying me it was making me uneasy.

The smirk on his face had faded away when I had opened my mouth. His posture was annoyed and his head and slightly tilted upwards as he looked down at me with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you do at work, huh!" I tried to laugh at my corny joke.

"Yup, and that's what you're going to be starting of...now." Shikamaru's hand returned to my backside and pushed me up forward to start walking away. I hissed under my breath as I came extremely close to Kiba. He didn't move at all, his eyes watched me instantly.

Being that close to him I could see three very apparent things that changed since the last time I saw him. He got a lot buffer. His muscles were very apparent through his shirt. He grew a lot taller and it was safe to say he was now a good 6'2'', and his features were sharp and made him look a bit... animal like almost... like a wild dog of some sort.

We walked away from my high-school classmates and Shikamaru lead me to a small office area box like the ones you see on TV all the time. Wow. I didn't think they actually existed. "This is where you'll be working." I looked behind me to see Kiba and Ino gone.

"Oh okay, that's cool." I looked around the small space and started to think about the objects I could place here.

"Well I have to go soon, but here's your first assignment. At Noon you'll head to Mr. Uchiha's office, pick up the papers and more inform from him on what you'll be doing." I looked at my watch and it read 11:35 am. "His room is on the same floor as mine—he's right above you. He's in room 8632."

I nodded my head, "Alrighty."

"Okay then, get going."

•••

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

How could _**KIBA**_ out of all people work here too! I leaned against the cold metallic door of the men's bathroom. I covered my face with both of my hands and took in a deep breath. I didn't feel safe at all. I turned around to lock the door and took a step back.

Gah, look at me!

I'm locking myself in my new job's men's bathroom because I just found out...Kiba...worked here too. What am I going to do? Should I quit? _No._ Should I ask for a transfer? _Not going to happen. _Confront Kiba about this situation? I sighed. _No._

_What am I going to do...?_I thought about the situation more. Kiba couldn't hurt me in a work environment... right? That was against the rules. Yeah, yeah! If he touched me he'd get fired!

But what was he doing here in the first place? His dad runs Rasengan. Shouldn't he be vice president somewhere? It's not like he's dumb.

I sighed and calmed myself down. I'm a grown man, I'm not going to let my past repeat itself. I was young, weak, and stupid back then.

I let go of the fears I had and unlocked the bathroom door. I looked down at my watch. It was 11:45-am I better start heading upstairs to go meet with Uchiha Sasuke.

•••

I knocked on a wooden door that had a platinum name tag on it that read **UCHICA SASUKE** in big black bold lettering. I gulped. I felt like this was judgment moment or something.

The door slowly opened to reveal a handsome man. His black bangs grazed his cheekbones perfectly as he looked down at me. I looked straight up into coal black eyes that seemed to be nearly emotionless.

Nearly.

"Are you Uzumaki?" I wanted to smile at him as his smooth voice entered my ears.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes I am." He pushed the door open more to revival the rest of his office space. It was much much, larger than an ordinary office space. On his walls were framed diplomas, pictures of him and his family, and other famous people. The glass on the pictures shined bright like they were cleaned almost every day.

As I walked in I didn't even notice that I was practically gaping at beautiful office space. I turned around in embarrassment when I realized this fact. I giggled under my breath and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." He blew the word out his mouth and walked over to his desk. I followed behind politely. "Your first assignment of the day is something that should be easy to handle..." He took a good clean look at me and I tried to contain the burning blush that wanted to explode on my face when I noticed his eyes locked onto me and started to roam around. "...Dobe." He groaned and leaned back in his chair.

Wait... "Dobe?"

"Yes. You look like a dobe." What the fu— "Next time wear a _plain_ blue tie and not a striped one." My face started to burn. Not from blush, but from anger. Wasn't he supposed to be the professional one here?

"Could you _please_ just finish telling me what my assignment is _Uchiha-sama_." I gritted out through my teeth trying to show him that I was highly offended by his unprofessional comment.

"Well, _dobe.._." The word dripped slowly off of his tongue and his lips curved into a smirk. "You'll have to fax these papers off to Shukaku Corporations at a good 2pm. You'll be in charge if they fax back. If they fax back come back to my office, deliver the papers to me, and I'll have to you on call from then on. Got it dobe?" I nodded my head slowly and looked him in his eye.

I decided that I didn't like Sasuke that much. The dobe thing was a complete turn off. Seriously...

I took the large stack of papers from his hand, and cradled them in my arms. I bowed politely then turned on my heel out of his office.

Gah.

•••

Time went by fast; my lunch was 1pm-2pm. So right after my lunch with Shikamaru, I took the large stack of papers to the fax machine and faxed them all over. I stared at the fax machine for a minute trying to figure out if I should wait here just in case or go back to my box...

"You can just go back to your office space." I nearly jumped out of skin. I turned around to see a guy towering over me with a fake smile on his face. He had the same dark midnight hair and eyes as Sasuke and the same pale skin.

I 'tch'-ed under my breath. "Um, who are you?" I questioned him.

"I'm Sai." His fake smile got bigger. "And I would like to know who you are." Okay. This guy was the most socially awkward person I've ever met since...well—me.

"I'm Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto..." I mumbled. Something about him made me uneasy inside. "Um...are you sure I shouldn't just wait here?" I tried to get back to business and avoid small talk.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm going to take a guess and say that since Uchiha-sama has you delivering all the fax reports, all the fax-returns are routed to the fax-machine in your space. Why didn't you just use that one?" I looked at him baffled.

"I have a fax machine in my box?"

"Yes." He laughed at me. I guess I didn't look hard enough at the tiny corner. "Well which one is yours?" I said. His body movement motioned towards the area where everyone's box-spaces were place.

I pointed to mines which were in the corner of the side of the office floor we were on. "Oh, Goodie!" He stated gleefully. "You're right next to me!" He hugged me then looked down at me. "Naruto is a funny name for a girl."

I paled.

"..."

"What's wrong?" He tilted his head to the side and stopped hugging me.

I coughed before I opened my mouth, "I'm not a girl."

He stared at me for a good few seconds, his eyes zeroing in on the cloth between my legs. Then his eyes shot back up at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off by just nodding. He closed his mouth back and then looked between my legs again.

"Gah—can you stop trying to see if I have a penis!" I nearly yelled at him, before wiggling around in the spot I was standing in.

"I'm just trying to see... because if you're not a girl—you're just a dick-less man."

...I'm. Going. To. Hurt. Him.

I punched Sai in his arm before walking away on him. Behind me, I could hear his laughter as he went the other direction. Once the laughter was out of hearing range, sadness devoured my face. I sighed and grabbed the upper part of my arm in defeat.

...I guess I'm not normal looking...

I hung my head once I entered my box space. I sat down on the rolling chair and put my head down on the desk with my arms over my head as I waited for any of the faxes...

•••

As the day went on, I just ran back and forth between delivering faxes for Shukaku Co. and receiving them and giving them Sasuke. Every time I would knock on his door he seemed less and less pleased to see me. I mentally shrugged. I guess I was annoying to him. Not my fault I have to knock on his door before entering.

As the day wined down it was nearly 9pm and I was sitting in my office space.

Half the lights were turned off and some people had already left except for a few. Sai had come by to see me before I checked out for the day and apologized for his rudeness. I smiled. At least he had the decently to say sorry for offending me.

"Goodnight Naruto." he said and walked off to the elevator. I decided to look around the top of the boxes and noticed that there was only two lights left on from other boxes on the other side of the room.

I sat back down in my seat and checked the time. It was 8:55pm, and I got really excited for some reason. I could go home soon! I started to clean up my area and back up my belongings in a bag that Sasuke gave me half-way through the day because he said it was stupid for me not to have one. I shrugged and shoved some papers I collected through the day in my bag, and stood up.

I reached for my light when suddenly the fax machine started to go off. I looked down and I saw it was a fax from Shukaku Co. Again. I looked around in the area. It was dark and dim-lit. Felt like a ghost town nearly. I looked back down at the papers that almost seemed to be staring at me. I looked at my watch again. 8:59pm. I sighed. I guess I was still on the clock, nothing wrong with leaving a few minutes late.

I grabbed the papers and turned off my light. I walked to the elevator and waited. A click sound caught my attention and I turned around to see only one light left on.

"Bye Naruto!" My eyes adjusted to the new type of Dark that took on the floor to reveal Ino leaving as well.

"Bye Ino," I smiled and waved at her with my free hand. The elevator 'ding'ed. and I stepped into it.

•••

I knocked on Sasuke's door Several times before I nearly banging on it.

"UCHIHA-SAN SHUKAKU FAXED YOU BACK!" I yelled hoping he would hear me. I looked around again to notice this floor was nearly abandoned as well.

A small creek of a wooden door opening reached my ears and I turned around quickly. Oh...It was Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika. Why isn't Sasuke answering his door?" I asked the black haired man. He turned his head towards me.

"Oh hey Naruto, Sasuke left about 30 minutes ago to go meet with Itachi about something. I'm sorry," I bit my lip. What was I suppose to do with the papers then? Shikamaru looked at the stack of papers in my hand, "Just go fax them to his fax machine from the main-fax machine on your floor, alright kiddo?" He locked his office door and headed towards the elevator. I followed him.

•••

I waved bye to Shikamaru as I got off the elevator to reveal a dark office floor. I sighed and looked for small bright lights that gave away the location of the fax machine. I turned to my right to see the small green light and I smiled into the darkness that surrounded my body.

I looked around the area again I noticed that everyone was gone, and all the lights were off. I mumbled to myself as I unwilling walked forward into the darkness.

I pushed the papers one by one on the bright screen and hit the fax button each time. By the time I got finished with this annoying ass task I took off my bag and set it on the fax machine.

"Ahh shit..." I thought aloud as I struggled with the zipper on my bag. What kind of boss gives his employee a defected bag? "Great...just fucking great..." I struggled more with the black zipper before there was a tingle in my legs.

I paused.

The tingle continue to run through the backside of my body, what was go—

_**Thwack.**_

GAH! I groaned in pain as my head was slammed over the fax machine to the wall in front of me. My head was screaming in pain. I grabbed my head immediately, what the fu—

_**Thwack.**_

"_AH!"_A scream left my body. A large man was forcing my face into the wall over the machine. I started thrashing around I and was able to escape from the grip. I turned around quickly to see—

"_Kiba?"_ I questioned hazily. My head and spinning and so were my eyes. _"NO!"_ I screamed once my vision went steady again. _"No! NO!"_ I screamed at him I turned on my heels quickly and dashed right into the dark trying to find the elevator. I looked around for the white light—

_**Doff**_.

More pain.

More pain fell on my body as I was tackled to the ground. A large amount of weight was laying on me nearly crushing my lungs. I gasped out trying to breath. I scratched at the carpet floor with my dull nails and I opened my eyes to trying to see what was in front of me but it was useless.

"_GAH!"_ I cried out as my neck was snapped backwards by a large hand that a fist full of my hair. Hot breath was seeping on my skin and so was his smirk. I could feel it all.

"You hurt my feeling Naruto..." His voice dripped poisonous words right in my ears and I started to struggle.

"_Get. Off. Me!"_ I tried to scream out but instead came in a raspy voice. My head was getting light, suffering from the lack of air. Another cry ripped through my throat as my head as pulled back even more. My neck was burning and being suffocated from the stretching.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. I screwed my eyes shut trying to get out. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Before I knew it tears were racing from my eyes. "You really think you could..." He licked my neck and I cried even more. "...get away form me that easily?"

**Slam.**

My eyes were spinning. He had slammed my face into the carpet below us. "HUH!"

**Slam.**

"ANSWER ME!"

**Slam.**

Pain. Pain. Pain. That's all that registered in my brain as he kept crashing my head into the floor. _"Stop! Please!"_Those dreadful words escaped from my mouth again. Flash backs of Kiba beating me... abusing me kept coming back into my brain. The look of anger on his face when he would do it, the animal like sounds he would make…

"Oh, aren't those my favorite little words?" He hissed. Suddenly his weight was taken off me and he lifted me off the ground harshly by my hair. My mind was dead...I can't even compute anything anymore.

_**("I'm DONE with you Kiba! If you can't understand why I don't want to have sex right now then we can't be together!" I screamed at my now ex-boyfriend. I walked away from him and towards the exit of his house, but before I could go anywhere a sharp pain was inflected in the back of my head.)**_

I screwed my eyes shut as the memories flowed back.

He slammed me into the nearest wall by my hair and a scream exploded in my throat as my ankle cracked in the process.

_**("Doesn't it feel good?" Harsh grunts and moans were all I could hear besides his voice.)**_

"_NO!"_I responded more to the memory than to Kiba. I thrashed my body violently trying to swing my body back and forth. My movements came to a halt when Kiba straight punched me directly in my face. My eyes rolled back in my head trying to null the pain.

_**("NARUTO YOU'RE A DAMN LIE!")**_

"Y'know...we could have been the perfect couple...if you didn't lie to me like that..." A cold nail traces my collar bone and I chocked back a sob. "I guess we just have to make up for lost time huh?"

My eyes widened._"STOP THIS KIBA! I'M SORRY! Just..."_I screwed my eyes shut as I wiggled around underneath him._"...Just stop this...please..."_ This couldn't be happening...this couldn't be happening...

_**(This couldn't be happening, "DAD! Kiba DID Rape me!" Slap.)**_

Smack. Kiba's hand forcibly turned my face with one swift movement. My throat was on fire and my cry for help had suddenly stopped...

...It's no use... I looked around in the cold dark and all I could see were Kiba's eyes looking at my hungrily. It's happening all over again.

I chocked on my own spit when a cold hand held me by the throat. My hands automatically tugged at his trying to ease his grip.

_**(All my cries seemed to become numb to his ears as he threw me down on his couch. His nails scratched the skin above my waistline as he roughly ripped off my pants. "KIBA STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!")**_

"_St-...staa..."_ I tried to rasp out another plea as the force around my neck became 10 times heavier. His body weight was pushed forward to me, causing me to loose him in the pitch black. My head was gaining weight and heat from the lack of air.

His head was positioned leaning against the wall right by my ear... I could hear the bastard's every last breath.

_**("SAY THAT SHIT TO ME AGAIN AND IT'LL BE YOUR LAST FUCKING BREATH!")**_

I couldn't tell if my vision was blurring but I could feel my head slowly become like a volcano, ready to explode. "_Ki—ki..._" I tried to choke out. He removed his hand and air slammed into my lungs when I breathed in. My knees buckled under my own stress and I caved to the floor.

I was gasping for air as I touched my chest trying to calm my body. I started to cry, hoping Kiba would take some sympathy on me.

_**("You're UGLY Naruto. You're UGLY to other people... No one else is able to see the beauty in you like I am..." Kiba's face leaned in towards my torn up body and my shaggy hair.)**_

All my senses could feel the closeness of Kiba as he leaned down in front of me and traced my face with his fingers. He took his time mapping out the scars on my face. My breathing was shaggy and rough. I had managed to cool down my body and my mind. Kiba's hands were slowly making their way down my body. He started to undo my tie.

I didn't dare make a move.

_**("Naruto what happened to your face...?")**_

Sly eyes met with mine as he slowly took off my tie and placed it behind him and then reached for my shirt. I let a small whimper escape my lips when cold hair met my chest.

"Shut up..." He hissed at me. He finished unbuttoning my shirt and grabbed me and pulled me forward to take the shirt off me. He pushed me backwards and I tried to ignore the arching pain in my back and keep my eyes on Kiba.

His cold hands slid down my stomach and he grabbed my belt roughly and my hands automatically grabbed his.

_**(I closed my eyes as Kiba hands bruised my skin and shook me around the room.)**_

A rough smack flew across my face. And my hands retreated back to my side. "Turn the fuck around." My eyes got wide. I tried to find the strength to stand up and run but I didn't get to far before my chin was acquainted with the ground.

"Shouldn't have tried that Naru-chan..."

_**("STOP! PLEASE!")**_

I squeezed my eyes together when a dull pain racked across my skin when he forced my pants and underwear off me in one angry tug.

Gah. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard his zipper come undone.

...This is really happening all over. I tried to stop my body from violently shaking. Both of his hands grabbed my shoulders from the back. Stop shaking, Naruto... Stop shaking...

_**(His cold hands held me afterwards. What did he just do to me...I looked up shakily at him, my eyes held more fear than ever, "Don't look at me like that." I cried and looked down. How could he ask me to do that after what he did.)**_

I froze when hot breath reached my ear, "Try not to scream too much." My eyes widened and he laid a kiss on my cheek.

I tried crying and sobbing loudly when he pushed his shaft against my entrance.

"Shut. Up." He grabbed my face and covered my mouth. My whimpers and pleas could still be heard through the cracks of his rough hands.

_**(Smack. "STOP." Punch. "FLINCHING." Shake. "AWAY FROM ME!")**_

My mind went blank when a familiar pushing was slowly happening. I started to thrash around more then he pushed roughly into me. A scream ripped through my vocal cords.

_**("Gah...you're so loud...")**_

"Tch. I told you not to scream."

I know it was loud, but the world around me had gone deaf to my ears...

I couldn't feel anything but his hands moving around my body forcing me in place as he shoved himself in and out, his grunts were loud and full of pleasure. I felt like I was getting ripped in two. I cried, and cried. My voice was too sore to scream anymore.

He adjusted his hands, wrapping them around my shoulders and a greater pain was inflected on me. He mounted me harder, and faster. I choked on my own Saliva.

"You _almost_ got away from me Naruto..."

* * *

**A/N:** ...and that's the end of that...please review and tell me what you think. I would love it. :) I know the ending was very sadistic in so many ways but it had to happen. x3 stay tuned if you want to know what happens next! :D I might put the next chapter up soon since my internet works everyday now.


	4. A Bullet and A Target

**A/N:** Early update :D Because I love you all & your reviews, they warm my heart and make me type faster lol. This chapter is a a tad bit short its around 3000 words but the next one is actually really long...almost 9000 words in counting on my computer :/ But here's the next chapter!

**Warning:** Bruises, beatings, and our favorite red-head. =)

**Beta: Miss Markova**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: A Bullet and a Target.**

"_Naruto_..." Gah... Where am I?

"_Naruto_..." My mind was slowly coming back to me as a sweet voice whispered to me. I tried to look around for the source of the comforting voice. My vision was blurred and all I could see was a random assorts of colors.

"_Naruto_..." I looked upwards to see bright orange hair dangling above me. "_Naruto_..." My vision got slightly less blurry and I could start to make out a person's face. "_Wake up Naruto._.." Mom?

The person standing above me was a figure of my mother in the dress I last saw her in. It was bright cerulean blue that contrasted perfectly with her hair.

"Naruto. You have to get up..." I can't...

"GET UP NARUTO!" AH! I sat up violently when something cold and wet harshly slammed on to my skin.

Wait... What the fuck? I looked around to see my mother no where insight but instead I saw the brown-haired devil standing above me, with a empty blue bucket that looked like it had water in it recently..

Oh… Wait.

I looked down at myself to see all my ripped clothes covered in water. Oh god. Where am I? I looked around frantically.

"Relax… You're in my apartment." I stiffened in my spot, not wanting to look at Kiba. My kept my eyes locked on the floor.

He sat down next to me and I scooted over. He let out an annoying sigh. "I hope you know what I did wasn't out of some type of sick love or obsession." I squeezed my eyes trying to block out his voice.

I don't want hear this bastards excuses.

He took a long paused and licked his dry lips, "I did what I did because I hate you." I snapped my head fast.

"_What_?"

"Yeah that's right_Na-ru-to_." He leaned forward in his white wife-beater shirt. His muscles were almost bulging out of his skin. He's gotten a lot buffer. "I. Hate. You." My eyes narrowed at him. "I hate you for everything you ever did to me."

"WHAT!" I shot up in seat facing him face-forward, "Everything I did to you? What the FUCK are you talking about!" I snapped.

"Shut up and listen to me!" He screamed back. His voice easily over powered mine causing me to back down and slump in my seat and look away again.

"You really don't know what you did to me five years ago..."

Yeah, I do. I finally got away from you.

"You don't know what happened to me after you left. You just packed your bags and left." His eyes narrowed and he turned away from me. "Do you know how stupid I looked when at graduation they announced you were going out to the country side?" I closed my eyes and reluctantly listened to him. "I remember that night... Gah...God damn you." He hissed. "We were running late for graduation and I went ahead without you. I waited and waited for you to come but the seat next to me never filled up." Pausing my thoughts and turning my head towards his, he sounded _genuinely_ sad.

I studied his body language, his head was hanging down and his hands were laced. He suddenly snapped his head towards me and my body automatically flinched. "By the time they called you name, everyone realized you weren't there. They announced your college and my heart dropped. I sped home right after graduation, without a taking any sort of picture with anyone. I got home..." He paused, look at me as if he was searching for something. "...And...You were gone."

I looked right back at him our eyes meeting, and for once I saw something in his eyes that I wasn't able to see in 8 years.

Remorse.

"Naruto, I loved you..."

_Love?_ "Love?" What does he mean he _loved me?_ "You call what you did to me love?"

He sat up properly and leaned towards me trying to threaten me with his body language. "It was the only way to make you stay with me," He gritted through his teeth. "You were trying to break up with me!"

"I only tried to break up with you because you didn't understand why I didn't want to have sex!"

"I still don't understand!"

"Damnit Kiba, this is why I broke up with you!" I screamed at him. His hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm forcing me towards him.

"I loved you and that was the only way I could make you stay..." He said, his voice barely was above a whisper.

"Do you know that what you did to me fucked up my mental state of mind!" He stayed silent. "From everything you've done to me I could never... Ever... tell that you loved me."

"Yes you could! When your father kicked you out, who gave you a home! I DID!"

"BUT WHOSE FAULT WAS IT THAT HE KICKED ME OUT!" I screamed, I jerked away from him violently breaking his grip. I could tell that a million plus one things were going through his head at the moment. I stood up and took a step away from him. He quickly stood up after me.

"You're not leaving me again Naruto…" He threateningly growled.

"I thought you hated me?" I hissed at him, taking one step back when he moved forward.

"Oh, believe me I do. All the love I had for you is gone..." One step forward, one step back. "My goal when we were younger was to keep you with me because I loved you... I wanted us to be happy adults, but you always struggled. I was trying to make you love me, Naruto. I wasn't some sick bastard that was blind; I knew you were afraid of me. That's why when I got the chance I treated you like a princess... To _try_ make you fall in love with me. But you ALWAYS tried to get away! I had no choice but to hit you sometimes!"

Thud.

I ended up backing myself into a wall because I ran out of space to back up. He ended up stopping a good 2 feet away from me.

"But now..." My skin started to crawl when he released a dark chuckled from the bottom of his throat. "But now that we're grown. My goal now is to make your life a miserable hell. Just like mine was when you left."

"What was so bad about your life once I left Kiba? You had everything I didn't." I tried to reason with him.

"Everyone started to realize that you never wanted to be with me. Most of my friends stopped talking to me because they saw how much I would obsess over you once you left Naruto...and worst of all, my father immediately shunned me. I found out that he heard me fucking you from the other room one night. He said he can't get the sounds of your screaming out of his mind..."

I looked down away from him. The worst feeling ever is being shunned by your parent...the person you want most in the world to love you for who you are…

"I can't even begin how to tell you how depressed I was without you..." He reached out to touch me and for once I didn't flinch away.

Silence over came both of us. My eyes were studying his face, and his eyes were studying my body. His finger lightly grazed my skin, leaving a cool trail where ever they had moved. Fingers soon became his whole hand before he reached his other hand to do the same to my other side.

"..." We looked at each other for a moment. His eyes flashed with a deep emotion I couldn't catch.

"I hate you." Whaa—His hands suddenly gripped my upper arms in a painful way as he tossed me down to the ground. "I hate you so much…" he growled before climbing on top of me. Instead of a sexual pain being inflected on me he took his fist and grounded them into my chest.

I hollered loudly when his fist inflicted a type of pain on my ribs that felt like they were going to snap under presser any second.

More punches came at me, and more screams left me as a familiar blackness covered my eyes.

•••

My head hurts.

My head hurts so much. I wished the dull pain in my eyes would go away as I tried to open them. Darkness slowly faded away and my vision became clear again. I checked around the dim space to find a pillow. I was in Kiba's bed room. I looked down at my body to find that I was still in my bloody clothes. Running water could be heard from the closed bathroom door.

"Ahh shit..." I breathed quietly as I tried to move my body. Goddamn, it seemed like every pressure point in my body was aching sore and my joints were going to give out any second. I managed to pull my self up the edge of the bed and hung me feet over it. I looked up happily only to be faced with the ugly image I saw in the mirror.

_What I saw was shaggy dirty blond hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in 3 weeks. And a beat up face that had greenish-purple bruises right along the cheek bones, with bright red busted lips to go along with them. Dry blood was noticeable underneath the nose line and fading-hickeys and placed all along the neck._

_I shook my head trying to snap out of the nightmare I saw in front of me...but the image just shook its head too. I refuse to believe that the person I see in the mirror is me, but reality soon settled in. I couldn't believe what I saw was me now because...It was almost like looking at my 16 year old self again._

_I couldn't tell anyone that this happened to me again, I just couldn't. I'm a grown man...a grown man. How could I let this happen to me again? I promised myself that I was going to be better, be stronger!_

"DAMNIT!" I screamed at the image in front of me. I wanted to get away from it; I needed to get away from it. I tried to escape but the moment I stood on my legs they buckled underneath me. I crashed down to the floor. But I didn't crash as low as the situation I was in. I broke down crying thinking of what was going to happen to me now, but I stopped my cry when the bathroom door opened up behind me. I pushed up on my arms and turned around to face Kiba.

His hair was dripping, wet; it stuck to the sides of his high cheek bones and curved around his intense brown eyes. His six pack was defined by the water that was slowly dripping off his body leading south to the white towel he was holding around his bronze hips.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I looked up at his face, he was sneering down at me.

"I tried to walk." I simply answered.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "...You need to go home." He mumbled as he walked towards his dresser and started to get dressed in night clothes. The smell of dove lavender dove soap filled the room along with the humidity from the shower.

After he got finished dressing, he walked over to my spot on the floor and picked me up like a toddler. I leaned against him because my knees were still weak. He dragged me in the bathroom and hosted me up against the sink.

"Hold still." He muttered as he stood behind me and cupped my jaw line forcing me to look into mirror once again. He used his other hand to run water over a blue wash cloth and clean off my face. I look at the mirror image and watched as the dirt, dry tears, and blood was washed off my face, making me look slightly more normal.

He turned off the water after he was done and dragged me back into his room and placed me gently on his bed. He went and got a red shirt and jeans for me. Getting on his knees he took off my shirt and pants and replaced them with his clothes.

"Tell anyone what happened today and I'll make sure you'll come up missing..." He didn't even bother looking at me as he finished putting on my pants. He grunted as he got off his knees. "Get going."

•••

I squeezed my eyes shut as the door slammed behind me. I couldn't stop shaking as I held my bag in my hand. I could barely walk. I can't believe this shit. I can't believe myself... I felt like dropping to the ground because I couldn't tell where I was. I turned my head left—just a street and street lights. I turned my head right—another street...and more street lights. I sighed.

My life can officially be considered shit. Squinting my eyes more to the right, as I saw a brighter light. I guess this was my best chance. I started to try to walk to the right side of the sidewalk. My legs eventually got better the more I walked. By the time I was able to reach the light I saw in the distance I was able to walk with out wobbling.

I blinked as I recognized the place. It was a Cosmetics store. Should I go in? I have enough money in my wallet to by a tube of cover up. I winced at the thought. I felt like my past was repeating itself all over again.

I walked into the store and went right for the make-up isle. I can't let anyone see these bruises on my face...I can't let anyone know what's going on either. I promised myself that I'd fight my battles alone, and I'll be able to get out of them.

I found the foundation section and looked for my shade. I already knew what shade I wore and picked it up and walked towards check-out.

"That will be $5.78 please." Looks like the prices haven't changed a bit. I grumbled at the irony. As I took out my cash and handed it to the cashier. When I looked up, he was staring at my face. I looked back down immediately and pushed the cash towards him. He took it and I sped walked out of the store—I—I can't handle people's stares right now.

"Wait sir, your change!"

"Keep it!" I yelled back and pushed out of the store. Gah, that was so embarrassing! I kept walking and walking, and walking. I didn't know where I was...

I broken down crying in the middle of the sidewalk and slumped against the building next to me. This had been the worst day ever. Kiba forced his way back into my life... Back into my body, and laughed at every single scream I made. I couldn't stop the tears from coming out. I slapped a hand over my mouth. I don't want to hear the pathetic sounds I make.

Look at me—I'm pathetic.

I'm pathetic, useless, weak, and lost. Well...I guess I'm not completely useless—I'm Kiba's fuck toy...and always have been. Is that seriously what I was meant to walk this earth for? Be abused and raped over and over again by the same guy? Loose all my family and close friends because of him? I cringed. If I told Sakura or Iruka about today I could loose them, like everyone else. Even my only other friend in college never answered my calls after we graduated...

I shook my head violently. NO! That's not going to happen! I can't loose Sakura...or Iruka. And I just got new people in my life.

I could hear a car coming down the road, the first one of the night...or was it morning? Shit I didn't know. I stiffened up waiting for the car to drive by, but instead as it got closer it slowed down until it was lined up with me. I froze. DAMN IT! Why can't people just leave me alone!

I heard the person get out of their car and walk towards me. I tried to stay completely still as the person stood in front of me. I didn't want to look up and show the shameful markings on my face.

"Excuse me." My ears for some reason perked up at the sound of his voice. It was rough, low and signaled that he had a long day. I didn't respond to the man standing above me. "Excuse me, you're leaning on my building." I paused and looked at the brick, taking my hand off my face pushing myself off the ground.

"Sorry." I rasped out. I could sense the amount of shock on the man when he heard the sound of my voice. I kept my head down and tried to walk away from the owner and the building. I couldn't get too far before the person moved their body in my way. "Excuse _me_, sir but I have to get going." I tried to push past but failed. Gah, I hate people. "MOVE." I hissed out snapping my head up to look at the guy.

Large emerald eyes looked at me. "Naruto?" My eyes got equally as big as I recognized the blood-red hair.

"Gaara...?"

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffy! I'm sowwie, it's for your own good :)

Okay for everyone who read "shh, don't tell anyone" knows I have a thing for Gaara. :) and I have a thing for Gaara having a thing for Naruto, they're one of my favourite pairings. Hehe. But don't worry this will still end up a SasuNaru fiction, just with a little GaaNaru on the side :3

So review and tell me what you think! :3 it causes me to get butterflies in my tummy and update faster. I love hearing everyone's opinion. Even if it's bad. I'll still appreciate that you took the time to read. So go a head! Review!


	5. Sideways

_**A/N:**_ Here's another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it =)

_**Warnings**: _Talkitive Sai, Angry looking Kiba, Pissed off/frustrated Sasuke, and A relasping Naruto.

**Beta: Miss Markova**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:** **Sideways**

The smooth silence in the car relaxed me and I was able to stop crying. Gaara had his eyes focused on the road. And I had my eyes focused on Gaara. I haven't seen him in a good year. I was sadly content with the fact I wasn't going to see him. After we graduated Gaara lacked keeping contact. So I thought that was it.

Gaara hasn't changed that much since I saw him last. He was still in the weird skinny muscular body build; his hair was the same blood-red that contrasted with his bright green eyes that I liked so much. He was still eyebrow-less and the tattoo on his head didn't seem like it was going to fade anytime soon.

"What were you doing in front of my building like that? At nearly 3 am on top of it." He finally spoke. I coughed trying to take the time to get my thoughts together.

"I was walking home from a party that my friend brought me too, but he left early without me so I didn't know how to get back home... So I started walking." I lied right through my teeth.

"Why didn't you just stay at the host's house?"

"I didn't know him...I think it would be weird to stay at someone's house I never met before. Besides—I didn't know where I was..."

"...Okay." I could tell he wasn't buying it fully "What about your face." I huffed. Why can't people mind their own business?

"I got jumped on the way here...which is why I was leaning against your building. My body was hurting too much..." He paused for a moment pushing his lips into a hard line.

"Do you remember how they looked?"

"No it was too dark..." I looked away from him.

"Why did they jump you?"

"I don't know... Maybe they realized who I was." Gaara knew about my father shunning me, thankfully he never pushed and asked about the reason why.

"Sorry about that. I would take you back to my place and fix you up but I feel like you should just go home now. Sounds like you had a long day." I nodded and agreed. Then a question popped up in my head.

"Hey, Gaara..."

"Yeah?"

"How do you own a building?"

"I own Shukaku Corporations." Pause. So was it Gaara...that sent the last fax? "I was next in line for the business after I graduated. That's why I haven't kept in contact with anybody...I had to get a new phone and abandon my old e-mail." Gaara sent that last fax. He sent that last fucking fax...

Anger started to grow inside of me but I tried to contain it...It wasn't Gaara that forced himself inside of me. It was Kiba. I can't misdirect my anger at someone who doesn't even know what's going on. I breathed in and calmed myself again.

"Ahh, I see… Well I'm glad to know you didn't avoid me on purpose." I tried laugh but my throat started to burn. I wasn't in the condition for any type of laughter.

"Well before we go to far—where do you live?"

"1106 S. Hashirama Senju."(1) Gaara's face frowned at the address. "What?" I asked.

"Isn't that an apartment building?" Well no shit.

"Yeah it is. Is that bad?" He shrugged.

"I just didn't except you to live in apartment building that's all."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Well Gaara, unlike people like you, when we first get out of college the average college graduate only has enough money for studio apartments. We all don't inherent houses and big cooperation like you."

He snorted at my comment, "I'm sorry I _offend_ you Naruto." I slumped in my seat, feeling his judgment. "It's just—You were really optimistic towards the end of college, we all thought you were going to go off and be some type of success person. Like open up your own restaurant."

I gave what Gaara said into thought. It would have been nice to open up my own restaurant. I could sell all the different foods I like to make at my house for people. I smiled. "Yeah... Dreams die hard sometimes." I mumbled, the smile erasing from my face.

"Where do you work now?"

"Uchiha & Co." I quickly replied without giving any thought to it.

"You work for the Uchiha's?" Gaara questioned. The tone of his voice didn't sound too happy. I guess they were competitors.

"Yeah I do..."

"Hmph." Was all he said. We soon pulled up to my apartment building and I got out of the car. I told Gaara 'Thank You' before opening up his door.

"Wait—" Gaara's voice stopped me, I turned to him. "Here's my number." He handed me a piece of ripped notebook paper. "Give me a call...you know, the next time you need a ride." I took the paper out of his hand.

"I will." I smiled and got out of the car. I took my keys out of my bag and opened up the gate. I noticed Gaara waited for me to get inside before he drove off. I kinda liked the idea of Gaara being concerned about my safety. At least someone was.

I got into my house and emptied out my bag. I threw away the bloody blouse and slacks and made a note to myself to buy more. As I was about to throw them in the garbage I paused and looked at the liter Kakashi left on my kitchen sink when he came to visit one day with Iruka.

I breathed in and out. I should set these clothes on fire, along with the memories. No... I should be reasonable about this. If I set these clothes on fire I would get fined. I tossed the clothes away and slammed down the top.

I walked into my bedroom with defeat. What time it is? I looked at the clock and laughed. It was nearly 4-am. I got to go to work in the next five hours. I laughed in the irony of this whole day.

I can't win.

•••

The next morning I woke up with pain that felt like a fucking boulder hit me. I stood up on my aching feet and looked in the mirror. I practically screamed 'rough night' to anyone that could see me in a 30 foot radius.

I went to the bathroom and showered and did my daily cleaning. As I got finished washing my face I looked at the newly bought cover up and flash backs of last night ran through my thoughts. Block it. Block it. I squeezed my eyes shut repressing the dangerous memories... again.

I looked in the mirror and carefully applied the cover up on my face and neck. I didn't bother putting it on my chest...I'll just wear a long sleeved shirt.

•••

When I got to work I didn't feel like saying Hi' to Hinata at the counter. I went strait for the elevator. I pushed the button and waited for it to come. A 'ding' ran through my ears and I walked into the elevator.

"M-Morning Uchiha-san." I looked up in surprise to see Sasuke waving 'Hello' to Hinata. He walked towards me and my heart raced a bit fast. I scrunched towards to the corner of the elevator as he got in with me. The doors closed and we started our trip to the 85th and 86th floors.

I tried to keep to myself. I respectively said 'Morning' to him and I went back to minding my own business. He never said good morning back to me instead he said, "Dobe."

"Morning to you too."

"You need to start tucking in your shirt."

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san I'll do that right now." I mentally groaned and tucked in my shirt.

"At least you got the tie right." I nodded.

"Thank you Uchiha-san."

"You're still a dobe."

I groaned, "Uchiha-san why are you so mean to me?" I turned to him and my face automatically huffed and pouted. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well _Uzumaki-kun_. I know all about your father disowning you." I stiffened. Why is that even relevant? "If you let your own father down how do I know you're not some type of chronic fuckup?" How DARE that BASTARD say something like that!

I gritted my teeth and tried to think of a way to redeem myself, "Well Uchiha-san I try my hardest in everything I do—"

"I know. You said that at your interview." I ignored his comment.

"—and I try to make an effort to make you as happy as possible." An idea went through my head. "Like last night. Shukaku & Co. sent one last fax at 8:58-pm. I was still technically on the clock so I faxed it over to your fax machine since you left early."

"Hn. That's pretty smart thinking for a baka like you." I growled under my breath, trying to restrain myself. "But that still doesn't erase the fact that you must be that big of a fuckup for your own father to dislike you."

"..._bastard_..." Sasuke's head did a 180 and his eyes were wide—oh shit. "Wait, I didn't mean that." I quickly corrected myself.

"Did you just call me a bastard?"

"I didn't mean it—"

"You just called your _new_ boss a _bastard_? Do you know I could _fire_ you right now?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry _Uchica-sama_. I didn't mean that the words slipped out before I could think."

"Obviously you weren't thinking idiot."

"You were just pushing me so hard." I tried to reason.

"What? Stating the truth is pushing you? You can't handle the truth or something?" He hissed. I slumped away from him away hung my head. This has just been the worse 24 hours of my life.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama. Please don't fire me..."

"...I'm not." I perked my head up.

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not."

"Oh thank you so much Uchiha-sama." I smiled thankfully. Maybe there was a God up there; my life wasn't _complete_ shit right now.

"But to make it up to me you have to eat lunch with me today...And then afterwards maybe I'll let it slide." He smirked in victory as he saw the shocked looked on my face. I didn't say anything and I just nodded.

"I'll be that are 1 pm sharp." I smiled falsely. I had to spend an entire hour with Sasuke... Goddamn.

•••

"See you at 1-pm sharp Uzumaki-kun." I waved bye to Sasuke and walked into the office area in defeat. I ran into Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall when I stepped out of the elevator.

"What was that all about?" He asked tilting his head to the side. I grumbled and walked over to Shikamaru.

"I called Sasuke a bastard halfway up here on the elevator," Shikamaru's eyes looked at me like I was crazy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Yup. I guess I am.

"Yeah. he said he's willing to let it slide if I come eat lunch with him today." I sighed and Shikamaru put on a fake pouty-face and I laughed a bit.

"Aw... I wanted you to eat lunch with me. I need company."

"Why don't you just ask someone else to eat lunch with you?"

He shrugged, "Too lazy." I laughed at his statement. "It was easy to ask you at that moment because we were in a 10 minute elevator ride. Because, you're actually fun to talk with."

"Yeah I hope Sasuke thinks the same thing…" I mumbled. "Why are you standing here anyways?" He looked down.

"I was waiting on you... That's all." I tilted my head to the side when I noticed the blush on his face. "Well I have to get back to my office, we got a program for interns starting soon, and I've go look over their profiles." He smiled and walked away. "Bye Whiskers."

I paused at the nickname "Bye." Is all I could say before I started to think about what just happened. Shikamaru was waiting for me to come to work?

I smiled and walked over to my area by Sai, relieved to not see Kiba anywhere in sight yet. When I sat down in my area I noticed the sticky note on my bulletin board and I grasped it.

"_I had a lot of fun last night Na-ru-to. I hope you know there's going to be a lot more nights like that my friend. Can't wait to see you :)"_

_-Kiba_

Anger filled me as I crumbled up the paper tightly in my hand. More nights, huh? Not on my watch, fucking mutt. I threw the note into the garage with a violent toss. (2)

"Whoa, anger issues." I looked up to see Sai sitting in his rolly chair at the entrance of my box. "Someone must have had a rough night, did your date stand you up?"

"Hi, Sai." I stated, "No, I didn't have a date." I smiled and turned back to my desk. "I got like four hours of sleep"

"Ooh. Late party, please do tell."

"No Sai, there was no party..."

"Late night loving'?" I winced.

"...No. Not that either." Sai just raised a slim black brow at me.

"Oh okay...If you say so." Then Sai's eyes got momentarily distracted by something that went through his head. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" I answered to my name. Sai's voice was laced with curiosity.

"There was a rumor going around in the morning before you came in. Someone had blacked out the security camera on this floor and the last person seen on it was you." My eyebrows shot up.

SHIT! The security camera? Why didn't I think about that sooner? I wanted to bang my head against the table for not thinking to go straight to the office this morning.

"Well that's...odd." I tried my best not to blurt out what happened because something rang in the back of my mind. If I did shout it out who would believe me? No one ever believes me. I sighed. "Well I was just making faxes..."

"Yeah, we all know that now, they were going to ask you about it until Sasuke confirmed that their were faxes sent to his office, so they took you off the suspect list."

"Is a blacked out security camera that big of a deal?" What was I thinking? Of course it is.

"Yeah it is, but they're just dismissing it since nothing suspicious happened..." I nodded.

"Well that's good I guess." It got awkwardly silent until Sai turned around to see someone behind him.

"Hey, Naruto," Great. I recognized the voice, instantly. It was the devil that was out to torture my life. "How are you feeling today? You left the office kind of late."

I turned around and gave Kiba a snarl. Sai was taken back at the offensive action, "Well yeah. Shukaku sent one last fax so I just _had_ to stay afterwards and try to get it into the right hands." I didn't want this dick-wad to try to make sick inside jokes between him and I. From now on I'm going to be sure I leave the office on time.

Kiba looked down at Sai and then looked at me. I could practically smell Kiba's possessiveness from where I was sitting. I slumped over trying to make body language apparent that I wanted them both to go away. Sai got the hint and rolled away to his side of the box and Kiba just followed him.

As Kiba walked away he glanced at me. God that felt so—I don't know. A chill ran down my spine when Kiba's bronze eyes locked with mine. I gulped as he gave me an 'I hate you' look before he turned his head.

_GAHH!_

I slammed my head on the desk.

•••

I groaned mentally as I walked up the stairs to the next floor. Why wasn't I just taking the elevator? Because I'm way too antsy and I need to move around. I tried to think about what Sasuke and I would talk about when I finally got in there. By the time I got finished contemplating I was in front of Sasuke's door.

I felt like I was going to choke on nervousness as I slowly knocked on his door. When he came to open it he looked down on me and smirked, "its 1:01-pm Uzumaki. You're late." I wanted to face-palm myself and knee him in the groin for being such a douche bag. "You'd think if someone wants to save their job after calling their boss a 'bastard' they'd be on time for the make-up." His smirk grew bigger when I started to look defeated.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san I'll try to be on time next time I have an important meeting like this." He just made a 'Hn.' sound as we both walked into his office. The first thing I noticed was the second chair next to his behind the desk. I guess that was mine.

"Try not to look at this as a meeting Uzumaki, it's just me trying to decide weather or not I want you here in the firm." He walked over to his seat and sat down, and my heart started racing ten times faster. I just have the worst damn luck.

"Okay..." I mumbled. I sat down next to him and pulled my lunch out of the black leather bag that Sasuke himself had given me.

"Really? Peanut-butter and jelly for lunch, Naruto?" Did he just call me by my first name? I snapped my head towards Sasuke confused. He didn't seem to think anything of it, and he just gave me a 'well?' gesture and I pulled myself back together.

"Uh..." I looked down at the sandwich in my hand. "Yeah, it's my favorite." I smiled at him and he 'hn'ed again. I watched him open up a drawer and pull out a ham and cheese sandwich. Tch. And he had the nerve to talk about my sandwich. At least mine had some character to it.

"Well this right here," he shook the plain sandwich around for emphasis, "Is my favorite." I lightly smiled seeing the playful side of Sasuke.

"I think my favorite beats your favorite." I stuck my tongue out and he narrowed his eyes. Oppsises, I guess that was the wrong move. I put my tongue back in my mouth and took a bite of my lunch. "So Sasuke… What's it like running a major business like this?" I tried to change subjects.

"Stressful." I raised an eyebrow at how quickly he responded.

"Well it's a family thing right? Good thing to have others behind you that support the business." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That just makes things more stressful." I guess I never thought about it like that, "Try having a father that can never be pleased at what you do, a bother that is your boss and does everything better than you do...and a mother that just sits there and watches you three struggle." He sounded like he was holding that in for a long time. "That's why I need to be picky about _who_ I choose to work here because my bother Itachi comes in and checks up on things." He sighed and ran his bangs. "I'm always stressed out..."

I looked at him for a moment. He seemed like he was under _a lot_ of pressure. I can understand that. Suddenly Sasuke cut his eyes at me. I stiffened in my seat thinking I must have did something wrong from him to look at me that that. He turned his head towards me, and my face softened when I saw the sadness on his face.

"You know the only thing that calms me?" A cold hand was placed on my thigh and my eyes zeroed in on it.

"...What Uchiha-san?"

"Sex..." Oh my god. Did he really just say that? The hand on my thigh started to get a tighter grip. I felt like I was going to throw up a bit in my mouth. I tried to think of the situation deeper and I tried to ignore the hand. "I can get it so often too." I barely listened to what he was saying because my eyes were focused on the five fingers set on my lap. "Girls throw themselves at me... Men want to sleep with me to try to make it in my family business... And some people even have to sleep with me... to keep their job ...i.e. people who call me a _bastard_..." I looked up at him with worried eyes.

Why was he doing this?

I stumbled on my words for a second before pulling myself together. "Well y-you know Uchiha-san—"

"Naruto. just call me Sasuke." He cut me off. I gulped, and restarted my sentence.

"W-well you know Sasuke...there are other ways to relax." The hand on my thigh started to massage me. I tried to keep down my gag reflex as my head started to hurt. Goddamn it Sasuke… please don't do this to me.

"Oh, really?" He leaned forward. "Like what?" I could have sworn my heart was going to stop because the tone of voice he was using. His voice was practically like the silk bedroom voice that would make any woman wet instantly.

"Like... I like sitting in front of my fire place..." My voice died out towards the end when Sasuke's hand was scooting closer towards my crotch. I gripped the side of my seat trying to stop myself from jumping out of it and running straight out of the building.

"A fire place does sound _really _relaxing..." My body tensed up even more when Sasuke leaned his whole body weight on to me. His hand was placed forcibly between my legs now and his lips were hovering over my ear. "But you know what even sounds more relaxing?"

I hesitated before answering, "What Sasuke...?"

"Sex by the fire place.." Sasuke's hot breath was making me beyond uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure this was 90% of the world's population's wet dream but it was my nightmare. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out what was happening.

"Just imagine it. Me slowly pressing deep inside of you, hitting your spot. Every. Time." I cringed away when thoughts of Kiba started to go through my mind. "The warm fire making you ten times hotter and frustrated..." His hand was stroking my inner thigh now. I clutched my thighs together and he laughed. "Don't be so shy Naruto... I bet you're the loud type." I whimpered as flash backs of last night rushed into my head. "I would slam into you, over and over, making you cum, and moan my name, as I stroked that bright blond hair of yours."

"Please stop, Sasuke..." I tried to plea to him but he took it the wrong way.

"There we go. That's _exactly_ how you would be whispering my name..."

"Ah!" I squeaked when a hand grabbed on my groin. My eyes nearly popped out my skull. I sprung up quickly from the seat. I didn't notice that my breathing was so heavy. "_Uchiha-san_... I have to go..."

Sasuke stood up after me, "Naruto. Wait." I didn't wait. I turned away and headed straight for the door. When I was about to touch the door knob Sasuke's voice stopped me, "Are you really going to walk out on me?" So many things went though my head at that moment. I could loose my job if I turned this knob. But I could... No... No. I couldn't do it. I can't have sex. Not now. Especially after last night...

Before I knew it tears were running down my face and I tried to wipe them away with the top of my hand as I turned around. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-san... I-I can't... I can't do it." I managed to get out. I ran out of Sasuke's room, slamming the door behind me.

I rushed down the stairs and went right for my office area and closed the little midget door they gave us. I put my head down in my arms and started to cry.

I was having a mental relapse and I could feel it. I can't handle this… My heart felt like it was going to explode under some type of invisible weight that somehow found its way into my chest. My eyes were starting to burn from the amount of tears being forced out. But I just squeezed my eyes together harder increasing the pain. Is this what God really intended for me? To be a sex toy to _every_ person that _felt_ like they had the _**power**_ to fuck me? My finger nails were digging into my upper arms trying to piecing my skin.

I'm filthy. I'm a dirty fucking-whore. The way I look must scream it. Kiba knows it.

...and apparently so does Sasuke.

•••

For the rest of the day, I avoided Sasuke with every ounce I had. Since I had recently learned about the joys of faxing instead of personally delivering Sasuke his faxes I would just fax it over to him. I wish someone would have told me about that yesterday so I wouldn't have to keep going up and down the stairs and elevator all day.

I know this is behavior is probably going to cost me my job. I'm surprised he hasn't called me back up to finish our 'business' or fire me. But is that seriously the type of person Sasuke was? He got around on sex? I wonder how many people in this building he's slept with… You would think with the last name 'Uchiha' hanging on him he would have more respect for his social life. Then again who wouldn't take advantage of a family name like that?

As I waited for the fax machine to signal that another fax was here, I doodled on a blank piece of paper. I thought of something in my life that was going to always be there for good and I started to draw my fox Kyuubi. He always has been the cutest thing ever to me. I let a small smile appear on my face when I was doodling a cartoonish fox on my paper. When I finished with it I smiled and pinned it up on my bill-board. I wish I had an orange colored pencil right now.

"Hey Naruto," I turned my head towards my closed box door and scooted over to it to open up the door for Sai.

"What's up?" I asked him

"I'm having a party at my house right after work, wanna come?" He put on that phony smile he always wears, and I just nodded my head. Maybe getting out the house will keep my happiness level occupied.

"Yeah, sure, of course," I smiled and Sai clapped his hands together in victory. "Who else is going to come?"

"Everyone from work, like Inu, Lee, and Kiba—" Kiba… I felt the color from my face drain when he mentioned his name. Sai was still talking about how 'awesome' his party for going to be but my attention had disappeared the moment he mentioned Kiba. "—it's going to a big party. You might even be able to meet my family."

"Ehhh... On second thought Sai I think I have to do some catching up with some of my family." I didn't want to be in the same building with Kiba willingly ...Bad enough I have to be in that same _air_ space as him for 12 hours.

"What? Are you scared of crowds or something?" No. I'm terrified of Kiba. I shifted in my seat and shook my head.

"No, it's just I remembered I haven't talked to my guardian since the 31st. That's been a good two days and I was supposed to call him and my best friend and tell them how my first day at work went." That is true. I should do that when I get home... So it's not a complete lie...

"Ehhh, you're just shy." Sai waved me off and for some reason I felt a ping of guilt.

"I'm sorry Sai when is your next party?" I shouldn't let Kiba keep me away from social events...but...at the same time, I have to think about my safety. The safest place for me to me to be is inside of my house with all three of my locks shut tight.

"Sometime next month, will you come then?" I nodded my head 'yes'. I know I'm not going to go. Not a long as Kiba is going, but at least but it's still nice to let Sai think that I'm not avoiding his gathering. "Great! I can't wait to see you there _dick-less_."

"What!" Did he just call me dick-less again?

"Dick-less, that's your new nickname cutie pie." He winked his eye at me and my face flushed. Graahhh! That Sai. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed and I closed my box door again.

When I looked over my shoulder at the fax machine, I noticed I had gotten a new fax. I went back over to the fax and put it through the fax machine. I wonder what Gaara and Sasuke keep sending back and forth between each other anyways.

I picked up the piece of paper and skimmed through it. I raised my eyebrows. They were contemplating a merge? I guess I came into this company at an interesting time...

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for another chapter, thank you to all who can reviewed! You're comments make my heart all warm and fluffy like...3 I'm glad most of you like the story & Also a thanks to those who watch the story too! Even though you don't review I do appriciate you just reading :D

**(1) - **Yay for the first Hokage's name. :)

**(2) - **Yeah...Naruto's about to start fighting back...Yes. That means fights. Lots and Lots of fights.

_**So Review and tell me what you think, or even what you want! Your wishes are my commands lol.  
**_


	6. Sharks In The Water

**A/N:** Omg I love you all~ I got so many reviews on that last chapter! I think it was 12 or 11 reviews! I felt so awesome, so here's a nice long chapter for all of you! :D I hope you enjoy it. Hehe if I could put a heart here, I would. I love _**ALL**_ of youuu -glomps readers-

**Warnings: **SasuNaru, Forced-KibaNaru, Kiba's (Real?) feelings. =)

**Beta: Miss Markova**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Sharks in the Water**

Once 8:59 pm came, I ducked out of the office space trying not to be seen by anybody. I couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia as I looked around, waiting on the elevator. I stepped inside quickly and pressed the 'close door' button so no one else would get inside with me. The doors shut and the elevator rode down to the first floor.

On the way down, I noticed that I couldn't stop myself from shaking. How did I know that Kiba wasn't waiting for me to get on the bus? Would I have been safer going to Sai's party? I looked down at my bag and pulled out my cell phone. Gaara told me that I could call him if I ever needed another ride to my house but it's just 9:02 or something. He was still over at his company. I breathed in and out and calmed myself by the time the elevator had reached the first floor.

I waved 'bye' to Hinata and walked out the building. It was a dark blue outside. The stars were able to be seen as I looked up past the two street lights in front of me. I noticed the smell of dew drops in the air. It must've rained while we were inside. I wonder why I didn't hear it. I started walking to the bus stop nearly jumping at every single noise that was caught by my ears. I used the puddles on the edge of the street as a mirror so I could see if anyone was behind me. I noticed that there was a black car driving about a block behind me. I knew it wasn't Kiba because Kiba would never buy a black car. He told me that in high school so my sense decided to ignore the vehicle.

When I finally reach the bus stop, I stopped and waiting for the number 32 bus to show up. I breathed out in relaxation as I leaned against the bus stop. Cars passed by leaving that weird 'zoom' noise in my ear as the sped away down the street. I cut my eye to my right to see the same black car pulled over on the side of the street. They were still a block away from me and they had their headlights on. I turned my head to look at them and the lights suddenly clicked off.

Okay...

That doesn't scream danger at all...

I gave the car a suspicious look and walked inside of the bus stop shelter. I sat down on the bench inside of the plastic coverage. The black car was blocked from my sight by an ad for 'Nair'. Who uses that shit, anyways? It smells awful...

I waited about fifteen minutes until the bus came. I pulled out my bus card and paid my way home.

The bus was kinda empty besides the two other people on the bus. As the bus sped forward, I noticed the black had started to move. Shit. I really hope that wasn't Kiba. But wait—Kiba went to Sai's party, so I had nothing to worry about.

When I got to my bus stop I quickly got off and rushed into my building.

I locked the door behind me and took a shower. When I got out of the shower, the mirror was foggy and I started to dry my body off. I turned around to see myself in the mirror and I slightly cringed. All the bruises and scabs were still apparent everywhere on my body. I tried to look away but I couldn't. The cover up on my face and neck had been washed away in the shower.

I hate Kiba.

I hate him so much.

I turned away from the mirror because I was starting to get mad at the image I saw. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed and put on my favorite orange spiral boxers.

I stood up and walked over to my bag and pulled out my cell phone. I flipped it open and went to my contacts. I should call Sakura first. She might think I've moved on or something so I'll call Iruka after I deal with her. I hope she wasn't too mad. I dialed Sakura's number and waited for her to answer.

_**Ring...**_

_**Ring...**_

"Ello?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ohhh...it's THIS no-calling-baka." I laughed. I could tell she was mad at me for not calling her. "I'm sorry I only talk to people who keep their promises to call someone back after a VERY important day."

"Heh heh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, the moment I came into the house I crashed." Well, that wasn't a lie. "I just got in the house and calling you today was the first thing I thought about." I tried to have an apologetic tone to my voice so she would stop acting like she was mad.

"Mhmm... What about in the morning, eh baka? Couldn't pick up the phone then?" I huffed.

"Well you know the phone works two ways," I retorted back earning a 'how dare you!' gasp from my friend. "But anyways Sakura I want to let you know my first day went very well. I met Sasuke and everything." Sakura 'eeped' into the phone at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"Ooh! How did he look in person! Is he has handsome as he is on the news?" God she was always such a fan-girl... But I love her non-the-less.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah maybe even better." She squealed again, "But he's a real bastard-face." I snorted plopping down on my bed.

"Oh Naruto be quiet! You know you would sex him up if you had the chance!" I groaned at the irony. I don't want to sex anybody up. Not even the hottest damn person the plant of the earth. They could go choke on a dick for all I care.

"Yeah, if I wanted too more like it." I pointed out to her.

"Oh so you would pass up the chance to sleep with Uchiha-Sasuke?" Her voice was so playfully about the situation but I couldn't help but not taking it too playful like.

"Yeah. I have more dignity then that..." My voice drained out towards the end when a sudden wave of sadness rushed into my body. Sakura's voice got silent on the other end of the phone when she realized what we were actually talking about.

"Hey, of course I know you have more dignity than that..." My eyes were locked with my feet and I was suddenly fighting the urge of tears, for a reason I didn't know. "Yeah you're right Naruto. You only sleep with someone if they're special to you. And in any other case than that it isn't considered sex. It's just a fuck. Meaningless. For all I care Naruto you're a virgin to me." I sighed.

"Thanks Sakura." I could feel her smile on the other end of the phone and I suddenly grew tired.

"Well Naruto, I know that since you're a 'working' man now you have to get your beauty sleep. So I'm going to let you go." I smiled.

"Thanks again Sakura, you get your beauty sleep too—you need it more than I do."

"Hey, Baka! That was offensive."

"I know. It was an insult; it's _supposed_ to be _offensive_." I chuckled when Sakura started to act like she was mad again. "Well _Sa-ku-ra-chaaan_ I'm going to go call Iruka and then I'm off to bed." She calmed down and laughed.

"Okay idiot, you get to bed now. Buh-bye." Click.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and searched for Iruka's number. If Sakura was acting like she was mad at me, then Iruka might actually be mad at me for real. I took a deep breath and pressed 'Dial.'

I waited for the dial tone to go away which seemed like forever. I was about to give up when Iruka quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He breathed heavily. He must've run for the phone.

"Hi Iruka!" I cheered.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Damn. I pulled the phone away from my now ringing ear. "Do you know I have been worried about you? Even Sakura didn't hear from you yesterday—we thought you got hit by a bus... or worse!" Well 'worse' happened...

"I'm sorry Iruka... I was actually just really tired when I got in yesterday and I went straight to sleep." As if. I yawned. Hell, I'm tired right now too.

"Oh, okay, I see...So how did work go? What are you doing?"

"I deliver faxes, make copies, and they use my box area as a storage archive for their past documents since I'm always the one faxing them back and forth."

"Oh, I see but how did were you so 'tired' if that's all you're doing?"

"Well no one told me about how I could just fax my boss his messages so I was running up and down the stairs all day to his office." I grinned, "He seems to not like me."

"Naruto, that's not okay..." Iruka voice was stern but I could tell he thought it was slightly funny too.

"I know but it's not my fault." I shrugged.

"So who do you work for? Uchiha Itachi or Sasuke?" I wish I worked for Itachi, he seemed to have more of a mature stanza to him.

"I work for Sasuke technically but Itachi is the head-boss. So he's Sasuke's boss too." I tried my best to explain.

"Oh I see that's so great, Naruto." Iruka smiled into the phone and I zoned out slightly when he kept talking. He was talking about his days out with Kakashi and what they did yesterday. Sometimes I get jealous of Iruka and Kakashi. They had a good relationship. You know, the type of shit you see in the movies. It seems like it could only exist in fiction.

"That sounds like a lot of fun Iruka! Can I come out with you and Kakashi one day?" I might need the cheering up.

"Yeah, of course you can, Naruto, but right now you need to get sleep. I'm sorry I've been talking you to death," He laughed.

"I don't mind it at all Iruka. I like when we talk." I smiled when Iruka laughed some more. I can understand why Kakashi loved him.

"Thanks Naruto, but get some sleep, okay?" I nodded my head and agreed with him.

"Okays…" We said our good-byes and I clicked the phone. I tossed my phone on my dresser and dived under my covers.

•••

_September 3rd._

I woke up the next morning and I did my daily routine. I was in a slightly better mood when I noticed the hickey faded off my neck and the bruises weren't that far behind either. That's always been one good thing about me, I heal really fast. I rushed and put on my cover up on the bruises, ignoring the dull pain that would occur when I would press down on one of them too hard.

I walked out of the bathroom and I put on my required uniform and walked out my door.

_Crunch._

What? I looked down to see my foot crushing the stems a bouquet of roses. What the fuck? I removed my foot and bent down to pick up the flowers. Damn I crushed someone's flowers. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Someone had taken the time to try to give these to someone special too them. I noticed the card tied around them by a golden band. I guess I have to find out whose are they so I went ahead and I decided to read it.

"_For Naruto."_

_What?_For Naruto? For me? ...What the hell? Who would give me roses? Hell, who would give me _flowers_? I hope this wasn't some type of sick joke. I looked around the hallway to see if anyone else was witnessing this. I saw no one and I looked back at the slightly crushed red roses.

I paused and looked at my watch, it was 8:40 and I was supposed to be on the bus by now. I damned myself and quickly locked the door and ran down the apartment stairs and ran to the bus stop with the roses in my hand.

I could've kicked myself as I witnessed the bus driving off without me. I groaned and stopped running when the bus drove right by me. I sighed and sat down at the bus stop in defeat. I looked at the roses in my hand and I noticed the petals were still in perfect tact.

After a good 7 minutes another bus came. I bit my lip as I noticed I was cutting it really close coming to work. This is only my third day at work and I'm already riding the fence with my boss. If I show up late today I'm completely positive that I'm going to get the axe. Then what am I going to tell Sakura and Iruka? They would be so disappointment in me. Especially Iruka...

When the bus finally arrived at my stop I darted off and ran into the building. It was now 9:01. Damn. Damn. Damn. I slowed down when I came to meet Hinata at the counter.

"H-hi Naruto-k-kun..."

"Morning, Hinata." I waved to her and walked over to the elevator. When it finally arrived I gave up. I was already late. When the elevator arrived at the 85th floor, I walked past Chouji and Lee talking and went straight for my box. I noticed they were both eyeing the flowers in my hand. Come to think of it, what was I going to do with them now? I sighed and walked into my office space. The first thing I noticed was the vase of water next to my computer.

What? No...

I looked down at the roses in my hand and back at the vase. I put two and two together. I walked over to the vase, unwrapped the plastic holding from around the flowers and I sat them down inside of the vase. When I sat down I noticed the white note card that placed on the side of the vase. _Great... Another note_. I expected it to say 'Gotcha Bitch!' or something along those lines so I picked it up and read it.

"_I'm Sorry."_

_Sorry?_My eyebrows shot up. Who the hell could be apologizing to me though? I thought about people who are in the building that could've offended in any sort of way.

There's Kiba, but Kiba made it clear he's not here to patch anything up with me.

There's Sasuke, but Sasuke has too much pride to say 'sorry' to somebody that works for him, and on top of that I turned him down for sex. So the only thing Sasuke wants to patch up is my clothes when he gets the chance to rip them off of me.

Then there's Sai. But I was okay with Sai so it's not like he would have anything to apologize for. Maybe he thinks the dick-less statement really offended me. Which it did but I don't think that's any excuse to find out where I live and give me roses and a sorry card.

I tried not to think too much of it. And I went back to paying attention to my fax machine. I noticed nothing was coming in so I turned my attention to the archives stacked on my plastic shelves. I pulled out the one from yesterday and skimmed over again.

So Gaara's family was thinking about merging with Sasuke's? What would make them do that? They are some of the strongest companies beside Rasengan and Hyuuga Inc. Wait. Hyuuga...

...Pause.

Wasn't that Hinata's last name? Hyuuga? What on earth was she doing here?

I shook my head and snapped out of the thought. Then again what the hell was I doing here to other people? I should mind my own business—everyone has a story behind them.

•••

I slowly walked up the stairs to the 86th floor clutching my lunch in my hands. I knew Shikamaru might wanna ask about how lunch with Sasuke went yesterday. And I'm pretty sure he heard me run out the room and down the stairs. When I reached the hallway that held Shikamaru's and Sasuke's offices, I noticed both were closed. I went straight for Shika's room and I started walking faster when I heard Sasuke's door opening but a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Naruto wait." I didn't want to look up. I was positioned right across from hall from him standing outside his office. I had my head directed straight downwards and I was clutching my food in my hand. I didn't say anything but I turned my head towards him still not looking up, letting my bangs hide my eyes away from him. I looked at his feet waiting for him to continue. He sighed and leaned on the door post.

"Did you get the flowers…?" I snapped my head up and gave him a confused look.

"That was you?" Why on earth would he want to give me flowers? "Why on earth would you want to give _me_ flowers?"

"...I saw you cry yesterday hefore leaving my room." An awkward silence was placed upon both of us, I let my body weight go and I leaned against the wall. "-I'm sorry I put you under that much pressure. I didn't know you were going to cry like that." His voice was soft and concerned. But I didn't need Sasuke to feel pity on me just because he saw a few tears come out of my eyes.

"Well thank you." I finally spoke up, "Thank you for apologizing Uchiha-san."

"Please Naruto, call me Sasuke, I can't stand being addressed by my surname." I grumbled lightly under my breath so he couldn't hear me. For some reason I didn't feel safe calling my boss by their first name.

"Okay. I'm sorry Sasuke. But may I ask how you find out where I lived?" He coughed and turned away.

"I had someone follow you home and deliver them to you." Oh…So that explains the black car last night but that's so—"I hope that didn't creep you out."—creepy.

I lied shook my head 'no' and Sasuke smiled. "...So did you like the roses?" I looked at Shikamaru's door for a split second and looked back at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I did, actually—they made me late though... I spent a few minutes looking at them."

"Oh I know. Hinata tells me when someone comes in late." I sighed. "I excused it."

"Really?" My eyebrows went straight up. "Why would you do that?" Plus he gave me the flowers? Did he really feel that damn bad about what happened? If anything I would think he was enraged about it.

"Because..." He groaned loudly and I stiffened thinking that maybe I should have just said 'thank you' and been on my way to Shikamaru's office. He was probably wondering where I disappeared too. "Just because I...I..." He groaned some more becoming frustrated with his words. "I can't—can't stand seeing people cry that's all. And I feel worse when I make people cry."

I didn't question the answer Sasuke gave me but something inside of my gut was telling me that's not what he originally intended on saying. "Well thank you Sasuke. I appreciate what you did for me today... a lot." I smiled at him and something clicked in his eyes for a moment. It was an emotion...I've seen that look before. It was the same look I would get when I was a sophomore when Kiba would smile at me, it would warm my heart...a gentle, relaxing, and reassured feeling. My smile became soft as I looked at Sasuke and his smirk.

When Sasuke noticed I was smiling at him the moment was ruined. His face became emotionless once again and he coughed. "Well shouldn't you be going somewhere?" I snapped out of my phase and realized that I was supposed to be with Shikamaru right now.

"R-right! Thank you Sasuke," I looked down at my lunch and walked away from my boss. I didn't hear Sasuke's footsteps move from his spot, nor did I hear the door close. When I reach Shikamaru's door I looked back down the hallway and noticed Sasuke was still standing there. Looking at me. I blushed heavily and turned the door knob.

"Hey there you are..." Shikamaru called to me. I slowly turned my head towards him but the image of Sasuke was still burning in my mind. The look on his face wasn't one of happy or sad not even mad person. But a completely seriousness was washed over his face. "I was starting to wonder what happened to you." I focused my attention back to Shikamaru and I tried to get Sasuke out of my mind but something wouldn't allow me too.

As I sat down with Shikamaru and ate and talked about lunch I couldn't help but think about Sasuke and what he's done in the last 2 days. First he was extremely rude towards me, I slip up and he takes advantage of it to try to trap me in sex, then all of a sudden he sees me cry...and he goes soft? I wonder what was going through his head if this is what was going through mine.

I felt bad since I wasn't paying that much attention to Shikamaru who was across the table from me telling me about Sai's party last night. I did listen to some of the stuff he was saying while I stuffed my face with my favorite ramen.

"...Oh and Ino and Kiba were talking about you,"

"Wait they were?" Did I even want to know?

"Yeah they were talking about your high-school years...I didn't know You and Kiba use to date." I froze and I closed my eyes and put my right hand on my forehead. A headache was starting to grow inside of my brain. "Yeah...I didn't expect that, how did you two even start dating?"

Before I could catch myself the words fell right out of my mouth. "We were always best friends, playing pranks on other people together..." A smile slipped past my lips thinking about the good times I would have with Kiba. "...and I kinda started to like him along the way but of course the whole gay-thing got in the way, and the fact that I never dated anyone else before..." I sighed.

"So Kiba was your first boyfriend?" Shikamaru's eyebrows raised surprised.

"Yup... My first kiss too." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"It's amazing you two are still friends." The smile on my face slowly faded away. "Most people couldn't be friends with their ex." Phfft. The last thing Kiba and I are right now is _friends_. I'm surprised Kiba didn't try anything yesterday, maybe it was a one time thing. He just had to get it out of his system. "It shows that you have a really big heart, Naruto." Shikamaru leaned forward and made direct eye contact with me.

"...Yeah I guess so." I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from him. "Sometimes I'm overly forgiving."

"So who else have you dated?"

"No one else?" Shikamaru paused.

"Really...? How long were you and Kiba together?"

"Three years." But I only enjoyed the first six months of the '_relationship_' we had.

"So... Until senior year? What happened?"

"Things change..." I couldn't force my voice level to go above a whisper. It became an awkward silent when Shikamaru didn't respond. I would have looked up to see what he was doing but I already knew. I could feel Shikamaru's eyes studying the way I was postured and his brain analyzing the way I said that last sentence. ".But that's all in the past." I suddenly regained the ability to speak and broke the silence.

"...Yeah..." I looked up to see Shikamaru's eyes were glazed while he was looking at me. I wonder what _exactly_ did Ino and Kiba say at that party...

For the rest of lunch, we just sat in silence enjoying each other's company, and our food. When 2 o' clock came I said good-bye to him and walked back down to the 85th floor. When I got back downstairs, I sat down inside of my box and noticed that there was a stack of papers in my fax machine.

The first few I picked up were faxes form Shukaku Corporations. I was about to skim through them when I noticed that there was one that was most definitely out of place. When I read who it was from, and who it was meant for, my breathing almost stopped. It was a fax from Sasuke to me...

I placed the important papers aside to read the letter.

_**From: Uchiha-Sasuke.**_

_**To: Dobe.**_

"_I hate doing things like this but I also hate beating around the bush. Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow after you get off of work? Around Ten or Eleven? If you don't respond to this I understand."_

_P.S. Shred this after you're done reading it._

If my eyebrows could fly off of my face, I'm pretty sure they would right now. Sasuke was asking to take me out on a date? If this was about him making me cry I should tell him the roses were enough for my forgiveness and leave it at that. I put the paper aside to allow my brain to decide on what it wanted...

I always wanted to go on a real date. I always wanted to go out with someone besides Kiba. But. I just can't right now. My head started hurt the more I thought about it. But I can't let Kiba control me. When I took a step back and looked at my situation, it was like Kiba _owned_ me. He owned my memories, he owned my thoughts, and he owned my body. Everything I did was pretty much to be cautioned around him!

_**Knock. Knock.**_

I looked to my left to see Sai once again sitting in his rolly chair with Kiba behind him. I tried to ignore the presence of Kiba since my mind was still on Sasuke.

"Hey, Sai. What's up?" I rudely dismissed Kiba. Sai didn't seem to mind that he was only one addressed, but Kiba did.

"Nothing much I just wanted to tell you about the party last night." I perked up and gave all my attention to Sai, completely forgetting about Sasuke's letter that was behind me.

"Oh, that's cool. Go ahead."

Sai started to ramble on about how awesome his party was and what they did. As he continued to talk I was kinda relieved that I didn't go because it seemed like a serious adult scene. He told me about the shots they took and they even played a stripping game of some sort. Then something Sai said actually caught my attention and forced me to listen to him again.

"Wait—what did you did say?"

"Huh? Oh I said that by the time everyone was drunk we were fake role-playing rape." He laughed.

Something inside me boiled.

"Why the hell would you want to play that out?"

"You don't think rape is sexy in some way?" I shook my head furiously.

"NO. I do _NOT_." My face was flushing and my heart was racing again. Talking about something like with Kiba right behind Sai laughing sent me over the edge.

"C'mon Naru-chan," It was Kiba's voice this time teasing me. His voice was laced with a false innocence as he tried to make his voice sound sweet. "You don't think someone tying you up and letting them have their way with you is just the slightest turn on?" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows. This bitch was taunting me!

"There's a difference between rape and bondage you sick fuck!" (1) I yelled it so loud that Sai's face was completely shunned and shocked. My breathing started to get slightly heavier and I couldn't stop my eyes from glaring at Kiba.

"It's not rape if you cum." I could've just jumped out of my chair and knocked Kiba straight onto his back. It's official. Kiba has to be sick, twisted, or _anything_ but sane.

"Naruto why are you being so touchy about this?" I was brought back down to reality by Sai's voice quiet and cautious voice.

"Because..." I tried to gather my thoughts, "—Because rape is probably one of the worst things on the planet." I took a second to breathe, "Imagine it... Being forced into doing something you don't want to do, someone taking your innocence and pride all by forcing themselves inside of you. Practically ripping you in two." I looked down, "And not just physically. They rip your entire heart, spirit, and mind as well." It was silent after I finished and Sai looked like he was pondering on something in his brain.

"...Naruto are you a virgin?" His voice was settle and serious. It seemed like he wasn't asking whether or not I had slept with someone but it seemed like he was asking if I was okay. I sharply cut my eyes up and Kiba and looked him straight in the eye. Kiba's face was mixed with curiosity and anger as he waited for me to answer the question.

"...Yes." Kiba's eyes widened and rage took over his face. "I've never had sex before."

"...Never?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Wow. Are you waiting for someone?"

"I _was.._." I made sure I kept my emotions under control and not to let my mask slip right off my face. "...After that I never became interested again." I turned back to my desk away from the two and I eyed Sasuke's note then I cut my eyes at Kiba again.

"Well, At least you value your body. I wish I did the same, I lost my virginity when I was 15 at a party to someone who was just as drunk as I was." I turned back to Sai and my face was soft.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. He just shrugged.

"Shit happens." He forced a fake smile across his face, "Well see ya Naruto. Better get back to work." Work. Oh shit, I forgot all about the other faxes. I turned my head around to make sure they were still there. I turned back to Sai.

"Bye!" I dismissed both of them and I couldn't shake the feeling of Kiba's eyes watching me intensely. Anger started to boil inside of me and images of me beating Kiba's face in started to pop up in my head. Kiba didn't control me and I'll prove that. Starting now...

I turned to my computer and e-mailed Sasuke.

And his was the first step.

"_Yes. I'll go out with you tomorrow."_

•••

That night I left on time again, eyeing Kiba out the corner of my eye as he packed his things from across the room. I waved 'goodbye' to Inu and Sai and left the building. As I was walking down the dark street I noticed that one of the street lights were out. I rolled my eyes. This city could barely keep itself together.

I noticed the change in the whether as well. Even thought it was September 3rd the fall was catching up fast. It wasn't as hot as it was a while ago. The air was filled with the sweet smell of dew; I guess it had just rained. As I was walking my ears perked at quickened paced foot steps behind me. I turned around fast—

**Crack.**

God fucking damnit! I clutched my jaw that had just cracked from a punch that had just been delivered to my face. I looked up angrily to see Kiba lunging towards me. I braced myself for what was next to come. Kiba threw his body into me violently causing us both to fall to the ground. I ignored the pain in my back and dug my nails violently into Kiba's neck causing him to hiss in pain. Kiba took one of his hands and held my hair down on the dirty wet concrete while he swung his other fist back to punch me in the face.

"Graahh!" I screamed out at the impact. I slammed my knees into Kiba's stomach causing him to lift his weight from off me. I took advantage when his hand let go of my hair and I grunted and I slammed my head into his. He stumbled backwards off of me holding his head. I got off the ground and lunged straight at him. I pulled my arm all the way back and balled my hand into a fist and crashed in right into his face with an upper cut.

Kiba soon got himself together and tried to fight past the pain in his face. Before I knew it we were scraping at each other. Throwing punches back and forth, trying to scratch off each others skin. The people passing by in car and walking on the street stared at us for a moment but soon hurried away when they started to see blood.

We were on the floor again, him on top and me on the bottom. He tried to throw another punch at me but I quickly caught it and slung my other hand to grab the left side of his face. He screamed in pain when I dug my thumb straight into his eye socket. I used my other four fingers to make sure my hand was locked into his skin piercing his fucking face. He retreated backwards, standing up and ripped my hand off his face clutching it tightly in his hand. I wanted to smile as I lay down on the damp concrete when I saw the blood drip off the side of his face.

"Tired of this!" He grunted before snapping my hand backwards. I hissed and took my leg and kicked it upward slamming into his chin causing him to release my hand. My eyes widened and I rolled on the side towards the alley to dodge another hit from Kiba. I quickly got up and started to fight him off again as he tried to snap my head back. I eyed my surrounding for a quick moment and noticed that we were inching closer and closer into the alleyway. My heart started racing faster and I got more frantic. I used all my force to push Kiba off of me enough to pull back and sock him right in his face. He and I both hissed in pain. My wrist was swore from him snapping it, I ignored the pain and the moment after I punched him backwards I lunged at him punching him in his stomach making him crouch over and I took my other hand to punch the top of his head sending him to crash to the ground.

Suddenly I was on the ground too when Kiba took both of his hands and grasped my ankles and pulled my feet from right under me. The world around me started to spin when my head cracked on the concrete. I closed my eyes trying to make the dizziness leave me but it wouldn't.

My eyes snapped open quickly when I realized what was happening. I looked up at him with my beaten up face and I noticed he was just as beat up as I was. Kiba had me by one of my heals dragging me into the dark alley with a sadistic canine grin on his face. Then it suddenly clicked in my brain...

Alley + Kiba + Me.

I started to thrash around trying to get out of the grip but he just twisted my ankles in opposite directions causing me to cry out in pain and throw my head back. When I opened my eyes again I noticed a young mother and her kid were walking by and eyeing us. I tried to twist my body around and call out for them but I was just being lead into the alley further and further. I turned my attention towards Kiba and I decided that if I got to them fast enough I could get out of this.

I arched my back off the concrete and yelled as I then swung as hard off the ground as I could towards Kiba. I reached my hands out to grab his wrist, using the grip to pull my self over him and head-butted him hard. He cried out when our bodies collided. We tumbled over causing me to be on top of him. I got quickly got up and ran towards the exit of the alley only to notice...

They were gone.

Then suddenly a heavy arm wrapped itself around my neck and swung me around. I tried to scream by the lack of air wouldn't allow me too. I tried to thrash myself out of the situation when I felt my legs slowly rise off the ground.

"No! No! No!" I tried to rasp out. I grabbed the heavy arm that was around me and dug my nails into his skin again. He hissed and I could feel him doing something with his other hand.

Then I felt something cold and solid against my throat. I stopped all my movement.

_Fuck._

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the cold back alley walls getting closer and closer to me. Then I suddenly felt our bodies take a turn, deeper into the ziz-zagged alleyway.

"Virgin, huh?" His voice was harsh and husky. I could tell he was out of breath from our brawl.

I groaned as Kiba slammed me into the dead end of the alley. It was dark and the only light I could see was the moon that was above me. I wanted to pray when the object pressed against my throat started to dully pierce my skin. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to image a place I could be. Any place. Just not...here.

"So you think you're a fucking virgin? What the hell Naruto? Did I fuck you with my imaginary dick or something!" By the time he was finished pressed the cold object against me I could tell it was a knife by the way it slightly piercing my skin, "Do I have to remind you that_**I**_ am the one that has always been there?" He hissed. "**I** was your first _boyfriend_. You're first _kiss_. You're first time having **SEX**." He paused for a moment and breathed. "You know what...?" He pressed the knife harder against me. "I guess… I'll just have to fucking imprint it in your goddamn mind!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a zipper. I wanted to struggle so badly but the fear of moving even one inch and having my throat slit caused me to control my urge. I wiggled and whimpered and his hands reached for my pants.

"Shut the fuck up." He moved the knife upwards closer to my chin so that it was resting in the most sensitive spot on my throat. "You know I don't want to take your life, but if you try to me a move a move—**I.** **Won't. Think**. **Twice**." He gritted through his teeth. I snarled at him and did as he said. (2)

I closed my eyes tight as the rest of the night went on. He took my pants off and did what he wanted with me. The knife stayed on my throat and I didn't even notice the hot tears streaming down my face.

Grunts, thuds, and moans where all I could hear. I tried my best not scream out when he slammed into my body. I bit my lip so hard it started to draw blood. My head was constantly banging against the brick behind me as he started up a rhythm.

He chuckled and smirked into my ear breathing hard, "Heh. I bet you wish you had your _daddy_ now."

•••

I watched Kiba pull up his pants from my position on the wet ground. I was slumped against the brick wall I was just taken on. My pants weren't even pulled up and my legs turned inward. I sat there pondering what would happen now and how could I have not fought him off? I was so close to escaping...

"Well, Naruto, you put up a good fight this time." He bent down in front of me. I didn't even bother to look up. I kept my eyes shut; hoping the dark I saw would just swallow me whole. He placed a kiss on my cheek and I flicked backwards from the pain. His whole being burned my existence and he chuckled. "You know... I kinda like that you fought back. I was getting tired of such an easy fuck."

"FUCK YOU, MUTT!" I screamed out and before I knew it I punched Kiba straight into his nose. "I hate you!" I screamed again before throwing my body weight on him. I forced him down to the ground and started to just to punch into his chest with what energy I had left. "Why!" I snapped. My brain wanted to do nothing but fight back and _kill_ him. Why does he want to do this to me? "Why?..." my punches slowed down and I noticed Kiba wasn't even fight back. He was just taking the hits. "Why did you do this to me?..." I chocked out. My hits completely stopped and I curled onto his chest crying. I couldn't stop my tears. I clutched his shirt and leaving tear stains in it.

He didn't do anything but look down at me. I slowly looked at him and his eyes were emotionless from what I could tell. We sat like that for a moment before he groaned.

"I'll give you a ride home."

"No!" I shot up from on top of him only to find myself tumbling backwards. My knees were too weak to stand up and I cursed myself under my breath.

"What? Why not?" He stood up with a slight limp from the fight earlier.

"Why the _FUCK_ would I trust you to drive me home! I'll just take the bus like I always have." His facial expression turned solid and...some emotion I could decipher swooped in. Hurt? He punched me one more time in the chest causing me to double over and whimper loudly. He glared at me with a betrayed expression before he turned around to leave the alleyway.

"Fine. Have it your fucking way." He whispered to himself as he walked away. I stared after Kiba in shock and frustration as I clutched my chest in the spot he hit me. I noticed it was right where my heart was. My heart's beating was fast and unsteady. An unwilling whimper left my chest when the pain became heavier.

I looked up to the moon above me and glared at it.

How did you get so free?

•••

I winced when I walked in my house as a sharp pain traveled form my ass to my spine. Fuck. I managed to find my way into the bathroom and striped off my dirty clothes. I ran bath water and slowly eased myself into the cold water. I hope this worked. Cold water is supposed to numb pain and slow down swelling. Well actually an ice bath was, but I was too sore to go get ice so this will have to do. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the white bathtub.

My radio was on and playing and I tried to suppress what just happened as the calming music ran through my ears. I closed my eyes and tried to think of other things like foxes, kittens, work, Sasuke...there we go. I slumped down deeper in the water once my body got use to the temperature...

Sasuke. Date tomorrow. Maybe trying to like someone else will help me break free of Kiba. Maybe... If I get someone to fall in love with me… They'll believe me.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end of that =) I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think, I'll just love it.

**(1) - Rape is the most discusting thing in the world to me. -sad face-**

**(2) - This is a song lyric lol from the song "Ain't no Rest For the Wicked." **

_Until next time! -smiley face-_


	7. Tell Me When

**A/N: **OMG I LOVE ALL YOU! I GOT LIKE 25+ REVIEWS! OMG I NEARLY PEED MYSELF FROM HAPPINESS. Everytime I went to go check my e-mail I had a new review or story watch! Gahhh I love you all...-glomps- I promise I will finish this story. So here is a new chapter for all of you! (and I'm working on fixing the name issue now.)

**Warnings: SasuNaru.**

**Beta: Miss Markova  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Tell Me When**

_September 4th._

My body quickly healed the next morning, I guess that was one plus. The fact that Kiba always did this to me, caused my body to react faster when it would happen. I looked in the mirror and put on the necessary cover up but I couldn't hide my bitten lip. I sighed and decided if anyone asked I'll just tell them I was getting chapped lips.

I did my daily routine and headed out to work. When my bus arrived I nodded and smiled at Hinata, and went towards the elevator. When the elevator let me off at my floor I walked over to my space and noticed a stack of papers on my desk. Goddamn that was a lot of paper work. I sat down and checked my e-mail before I started and I noticed I got an e-mail from Sasuke and clicked on it.

"_Great."_

One half of me was cheery to see someone else actually taking interest in me, and the other half was fully cautious and started to put thoughts in my head. Sasuke did less than two days ago try to get me into bed. How do I know this isn't just an alternative route of doing it? Does he really see me as that damn easy? He can buy me food and take me out and I'm ready to jump into bed with him?

I sighed. Suddenly I wasn't so happy about going on the date anymore. I sat there bummed for the rest of the day as paranoid thoughts kept running through my head. Then a gasp quickly broke my concentration.

I looked over to my left to see Kiba walking into the office. Just now. My eye brows could have shot off my face when I noticed he came to work looking like complete _shit_. He still had bruises, bite marks, and scratches all over his arms and face from our fight. He didn't even bother to cover up at all. Ino, Chouji, and Lee were quickly all over him in a second.

"Oh my god, Kiba!" Ino exclaimed staring at him with her wide blue eyes. She stood in shock. Her eyes carefully glazed over Kiba's body as if she was going to hurt him even more if she stared harder. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight." He simply said. I gritted my teeth as I resisted the urge to jump out of my seat and knock him in his fucking face. How could he say that so damn _calmly_?

"Oh. I'll take a guess you were in that street brawl the locals were talking about." A new voice entered the conversation. It was Sai; he was walking by looking completely annoyed by Kiba's existence. He held a stack of papers in his hand and went over to the mail box area that was right next to Kiba and started to sort the mail into everyone's box.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Kiba grinned, "I won the fight at least." He grinned. The fucking bastard grinned. I censored my thoughts as red flashed in front of my eyes.

Sai just turned towards him and snarled. "I think only idiots start public fights on the street." Sai finished sorting the mail and walked past Kiba, "Get your life together." And with that Sai started to head towards me and sit in his box. He seemed like he was in a bad mood...

•••

For the rest of the day I just waited around. I did my job and for once Sai didn't bother me today. It concerned me honestly. After his confrontation with Kiba early he just stayed to himself.

Once 9:00-pm came around I packed up my stuff and headed towards the elevator. While I was waiting for the elevator, I noticed Sai speed walking towards the bathroom. I managed to stop him with a hand but he quickly turned around, "What do you want?" His voice was hard solid and I suddenly regretted the fact that I had stopped him.

"I was just wondering what was wrong with you today." I said quietly. He jerked away from me, but he didn't move out of his spot.

"Why do you care?" He shot me a challenging look but I stood my ground.

"I don't know. I was just trying to see if you were alright." He released an amused bark from out of his throat and looked down at me.

"Well if you must know my boyfriend fucking broke up with me today." I stared at him as he was struggling to mask the hurt in his face.

"I'm sorry Sai..." I whispered.

"No you're not. No one is." And with that he walked into the bathroom, slammed the door and I heard a 'click'. I felt terrible. I couldn't image what Sai was going through—literally. I can't image it at all. I looked down at my hands and realized that I wasn't the only one with problems and that for some reason, I felt so small next to other miserable people. It brought me back down to reality. And even more guilt sunk into my chest. I was going on date with my _boss_, and Sai just got dumped by his _boyfriend_. I was trying to start a new, and his just ended...

•••

For the rest of the evening, I was left alone; I was able to get home with anymore attacks from Kiba. I sat there on my bed now somehow very discouraged to out with Sasuke now. After seeing the tainted look of hurt on Sai's face I couldn't get the image out of my mind. The depression that seemed to just spill out of his eyes and the anger his mouth couldn't control.

I looked to my right and noticed the orange blouse I was always saving for a time like this. I smiled a bit and pushed back all my discouragement and got dressed.

Once I was finished I sat on my couch watching TV waiting for Sasuke to arrive. I wonder where Sasuke was going to take us. I leaned my head back and stared up at the ceiling fan. He really didn't give in details...then again I didn't really ask for any. For all I know we could be going to some abandoned building.

I heard a loud riff in the kitchen and my ears perked, "Kyuubi?" I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Kyuubi had somehow made his way to the top of my cabinets and was inside one of the shelves with his back turned toward me. "What the hell Kyuubi, how did you get up there?"

Kyuubi's responds was to turn around—what the fuck? Was he eating… Jelly? "Kyu!" I screamed and grabbed a chair. I placed the chair on the ground so I could elevate myself to get up to him. Damn fox. Always getting into something…

I reached up to grab him when he scurried away further into the shelf. "C'mon Kyu. I have a date..." I grumbled and reached further for him. Once I grabbed him I quickly pulled into my chest. I ignored his squirming and held him to my chest tight, "Baka fox...always getting into something." I grumbled and stepped off the wooden chair. I set Kyuubi down on the ground and he glared at me before tip toeing off.

Wait... My eyes widened as I noticed his paws left a trail of jelly as he pranced away. Oh God Kyuubi, nooooo!

I rushed into the bathroom and I swear I could've nearly screamed when my eyes zeroed in on the jelly stain that was paw shaped. Great, just fucking great. Hell, maybe this was sign...

I closed my eyes trying to relax but a 'DING' rang through my whole house, causing all my hope to go straight down the drain.

Sasuke was here.

I slowly walked to the door in shame and opened it up for him. I didn't lift my head up to face him, "Hey Naru— what happened to your shirt?" All the blood in my body went to my face, causing me to turn a bright beet red. I tried to hide my blush under my bangs but I could tell I wasn't doing just a good job.

"Heh...Heh. Hi Sasuke, come in for a bit." I ignored his question and headed back into the kitchen. My first time wearing this shirt and Kyuubi gets jelly all over it! Ooo! When I get my hands on that goddamn fox I'll—I'll pull his little hairs! Ugh... I suck at torture.

I looked in the cabinet for a while trying to find some kind of soap or stain remover, my eared perked when I heard paced foot-steps behind me. I was about to turn around and say something when suddenly Sasuke reached out his hand and turned me around.

My head was slightly dizzy from the swift motion. Once I got my head together I was about to yell at him for man-handling me but I was at a lost for words when I looked up.

Sasuke's face was so _close_ to mine. My breathing stopped as I could read each and every detail on his face. His skin was so flawless and milky. His eye lashes were a rich black that matched perfectly with his bangs that were tickling my face right now. I wanted to reach up and touch his cheek but I was stopped when sharp midnight eyes snapped up at me.

"You can't get this out."

"Eh?"

"Your shirt, dobe. The jelly won't come out." Uh... Right...my shirt. I looked down at the weird shade of purple that was mixed in on my orange shirt. I reached my fingers up to scratch the stain testing out the seriousness.

"Tch. Dobe. Here." Without any warning, Sasuke reached his hand up and grabbed the first white button on my shirt. My breathing hitched two levels when his face got close again. My head was lighted from just being this close to anyone, but I was soon snapped out of my state of mind when he started to unbutton my shirt.

An alarm immediately went off in my head. _Gotta get away, Gotta get away!_Before I even knew I did it I shoved myself away from Sasuke in one smooth action. I looked down at my shirt and noticed he was on the third button. My eyes widened even more when I saw a greenish purple bruise peaking right back at me. "What the hell?" Sasuke gave me a look of disgust for shoving him off. Now that I think about it, I feel bad. The last thing I want to do is shove him away.

"I'll just go change my shirt, I'm sorry Sasuke." I mumbled before walking past him. I held my breath as a chill of guilt and fear ran up my spine when I noticed Sasuke wasn't even trying to cover up his annoyance.

I let out a long sigh once I reached my room and closed the door behind me. I don't need that pervert sneaking up on me. I opened up my wooden closet door and the smell of dust hit me. I ignored it and reached for a baby blue blouse that was similar to this one. It had dark blue button down buttons on it and its sleeves cuffed at the end, matching the neat collar.

I slowly looked down at the shirt I was wearing and continued to unbutton the buttons Sasuke hand his hands on just a few seconds ago. I sighed. What was he thinking? Just undressing me like that? Then something pinged off in my head.

I hope this just wasn't another route just to get me into me. Instead of blackmailing me, would he really stoop so low as to take me out to dinner, hope that it would sway me then bed me? Well, if that's what the teme thinks he's drop dead _wrong_.

I huffed and tugged off my shirt in annoyance, allowing the cold air to hit my bare skin. I looked down to stare at the different shades of purple on my chest and my heart sped up some. I pushed back unpleasant feelings and put on the blue shirt and walked out of my room.

"Okay! Sorry about that, Sasuke, I'm ready now!" I faked a grinned and smiled. This was no time to act like I was depressed and hopeless. Sasuke's footsteps headed towards me.

"Finally. I thought you we're going to take forever." He smirked and motioned for us to go out the door. I paused for a moment and admired the gorgeous motions his lips just did. The teme looked nice when he smirked. But I bet he looked even better when he smiled.

•••

"Whoa...!" The breath left my lungs as my eyes took in the expensive restaurant Sasuke just pulled up in front of. I noticed a man and woman holding hands and heading inside. I stared at them for a moment then the person standing at the door in a red suit opened the door for them...I suddenly feel under dressed.

"C'mon lets get out." He turned off his car and I looked out side the window one more time to actually let this settle in my mind. A valet parker came up to my door and opened it for me.

I stared at him for a while...I _really_ wasn't use to be treated this way. He looked up at me when he noticed I wasn't moving. When I heard the car go 'click click' I decided to get out of the car finally. I smiled sweetly at the boy holding my door and he smiled back while he closed my door for me.

"Shall we dobe?" Why can't he just call me by my name? I just rolled my eyes and smiled. And we proceeded into towards the restaurant. I was really happy about being here but at the same time...I felt like I didn't belong. And I felt like this was just a way of him trying to show off so that he could do what he wanted? _Gah I'm being so paranoid!_

Once we got inside I could've just stopped and stared. The inside of the restaurant put the outside to shame. It also put my outfit to shame as well and something inside of me felt very...worthless.

I stopped where I was not going in further into the building. Something just didn't feel right; I feel so out of place being here. With _Uchiha Sasuke_ on top of it. My body automatically switched to comfort mode and my right arm swung around to grip my left arm, pulling it in closer to my body, making me feel safer.

I stared at Sasuke's back as he kept walking forward. His posture was so perfect. Everything about him was so—flawless. The slump in my back got bigger and I started to feel small. I closed my eyes and hung my head hoping to disappear again.

"Hn?" My ears perked up at the sound he made but I didn't raise my head. "What are you doing Naruto?" I didn't respond. Instead fought the urge to turn around and sprint out of the restaurant. What am I doing? Am I embarrassing myself? Is _he_ embarrassing _me_?

Sasuke started to walk closer to me and stopped when out feet were about 4 inches apart. "Naruto." His voice was thick and demanding. I guess being an Uchiha he was use to getting what he wanted. Maybe that's why he was aggressive with everything. "What are you doing?" I didn't respond again, and he let out a loud sigh. "What's wrong?" It wasn't even a question.

"I..." I didn't know exactly what do say. I squeezed my arm tighter trying to force words out of myself but nothing came. Gah, I must look like such a weird right now! I'm screwing things up on a date that hasn't even started.

I opened my eyes to see the crimson carpet beneath my feet and I knew exactly what I should say, "…I don't feel right—" He raised an eyebrow. "—Being here."

"With me?"

"No..." I lied. "Just in general... I'm not use to being in a place like this."

"Well where do your dates normally take you?" I took my time trying think of something to say, but before I could he cut off my thoughts, "I don't mind you being shy or insecure but the least you can do is look at me." His voice was mixed with sympathy and impatience.

I hesitantly raised my head and locked eyes with the man standing in front of me.

"Now," He didn't break eye contact with me. "Where do your dates normally take you?"

I hated to say, but I had to. "...I haven't been on a date since I was in high-school." I tried to whisper it. I was embarrassed about it but at the same time, during that period I didn't want to even see men or women.

There was a long pause and I looked around on Sasuke's face trying to decode the emotion that he was giving off but I couldn't read him. Seems like his mask was much thicker than mine.

I jumped when a hand reach up and touched my shoulder and he sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. I noticed his eyebrows stopped being tense and a faint smile crept its way on his beautiful face.

"I see."

"What do you see?" I asked back dumbly but I really wanted to know what he was thinking.

"I see a beautiful blond right in front of me that seems to thinks too lowly of himself." I have a reason to... "Well, dobe, if being here will make you feel out of place and uncomfortable then we'll leave."

I looked at him with shock, "Really?"

"What kind of host would I look like taking my date somewhere that makes them feel bad about themselves?" Huff.

"How do you know when I said I felt 'out of place' I didn't mean I felt too good for this place, eh?" I hated people who assumed stuff so quickly but Sasuke was right. I just felt the need to argue him.

He smirked at me, "The tone of your voice. It was humble. A pompous ass would've said it snobbish like. And I don't date snobs." And right in that moment all the heat went straight to my self. "Now let's go." Just when I thought my face couldn't even get redder, it did. Sasuke's hand had found its way to mine and he pulled us out of the restaurant.

Sasuke's actions were so... well, direct. I guess he was a real leader. When I noticed we didn't stop at the valet office, and kept walking in the other direction I had to ask him, "Um... Sasuke where are we going?"

"Wherever you like." He said giving me that sweet smile again.

"Aren't you going to go get your car?" I mumbled confused.

"I can't hold your hand in the car, and besides, I think walking would be a good way to give this night a fresh start." I nodded, he was right, "So what do you want to eat?"

"Ramen!" I grinned. All the negativity left my body when I thought about my favorite noodles of all time.

"Seriously?" His face scrunched up and I laughed.

"Yeah, of course I am!" I haven't been this happy in a while. Holding hands with someone and going to go eat ramen. A flash back of Kiba and I ran through my head quickly but I shook the thought quickly. Me and Kiba's happy days were over.

"Well, Ramen it is. As long as it keeps you in a good mood." We smiled at each other and for a moment, I felt as if I belonged here.

Holding hands with him.

•••

"More pleeassee!" I laughed happily to Sasuke. His face was astonished and amazed at the amount of ramen I had just consumed.

"Hell no!" He hissed and my face dropped.

"What? Why not, Sasuke?" I asked giving him a fake puppy dog face.

"You'll die of cardiac arrest if you eat anymore damn salt!" Well...yeah. He was right. But I don't care, Ramen is my favorite food. It's been there for me through all the hard times.

"But it's so good!"

"So is a normal death. Not a death from an overload of ramen."

"Death by ramen? Hehe!" I giggled trying to make worry that I was actually seemed happy about the idea. God I loved freaking people out.

"You're so weird," He laughed and looked at me from across the table. "But yeah. What's your favorite color?"

"Orange." I quickly replied without thinking.

"Ah... That explains that loud hideous shirt you had on."

"Excuse me?"

"That thing you called a dress shirt. You just don't know how happy I was when I realized you spilled jelly on it."

"You were happy about me getting jelly on my favorite shirt?" I couldn't believe this teme, but I couldn't stop laughing either. I haven't talked to anybody like this in a while. I enjoyed it.

"Of course I was, that thing nearly blinded me when I opened the door," He joked.

"Teme!" I laughed.

"Baka." He replied back with a silky smirk. We took the rest of the night in forgetting what time it was until Sasuke looked at his watch.

"Naruto it's almost 2 am." He stated. All laughter and playfulness left his voice when he noticed how late it was.

"Oh, do you have to be somewhere?"

"No. But we both need to be at work tomorrow." He cleared his throat. "I can't have you coming in late again. Of course I'd excuse it but Itachi—my brother—keeps things tightly monitored. If he noticed I excused the same person twice in a row he might think something's up."

"Well… Isn't something up?" I thought Sasuke and I had fun tonight.

"Boss and employee relationships are always forbidden. You should know that by now. You did shred that paper like I asked you to right?" I looked down at my empty bowl of ramen and I suddenly felt sad. Of course I pick the guy I can't be seen in public with... Well... I can't be in _known_ in public places at least...

"Yeah… I did."

"Good, now I think it's time we got you home." I sighed.

"Alrighty..."

•••

Once we walked back to restaurant and got his car we headed straight for my apartment. I couldn't help but feel slightly dipped out of my happiness when I was informed that we had to cut the night short. Surely he could stay a while right? I liked Sasuke being around me. He made me feel… I dunno. Nice.

We pulled up in front of my apartment, and I took out my keys. When I got of the car, Sasuke turned his alarm on and walked behind me, looking both ways down the cold sidewalk. Heh, I bet he felt out of place now.

When I opened the gates and finally got to my door I turned around. "Well, I guess this is goodnight!"

"Tonight was fun." He simply stated.

"Yeah, it was." I simply agreed.

He stared at me for a while, and for some reason I didn't turn around to open my door. I watched him as he eyed me up and down, causing my old suspicions of him to return. I guess they were always going to return anytime Sasuke did something sexual. They wouldn't go away until I asked.

"Um Sasuke..." I started slowly trying to make sure I place each and every word correctly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you just want me for sex?" I didn't know how else to put it. He stared at me for a while and I guess he couldn't get offended since our first real conversation did consist of him groping my balls.

"No." Why did he say that so simple? Did he really think it was that easy to answer?

"How do I know that?" I pushed.

"Why would I try to take you to a restaurant, let you spoil our reservations, then walk all the way to some random ramen shop if I just wanted you for sex?" He hissed. He seemed offended.

"Well… You'd be surprised at the lengths some people would go to, to get what they want," Kiba's face flashed in my mind. "And you can't blame me?"

"Oh?"

"You _did_ try to seduce me the second you got a chance. How do I know this isn't just some alternative route for you to get what you want? Finally get me into bed, then leave. Besides like you said... Employee and boss relationships are forbidden. Why would you put your neck on the line for me like that?" My mind spilled out through my mouth and I could tell the words I spoke hurt him but I had to know.

"Baka. If that's how you feel then, here," I held my breath hoping Sasuke didn't scream to never see my face again, "I won't touch you unless you make the first move." I paused.

"...What?"

"Yeah that's right. Since you seem to be so worried about the face that I like you then I won't even kiss you until you kiss me first." Suddenly, my brain had a melt down. I've been kissed before, but I never kissed anyone else. Like—make the first move.

"_What if_ I never kiss you?..."

"Then I will never touch you." I was shocked, "If that's what it take to regain your trust then so be it. But since you seem to be so insecure about this we'll do things are your pace. You call me up, you set up our dates, and I'll handle everything else from there." That actually sounded kinda nice... Doing things at my own pace.

Maybe…

Sasuke is just what I needed.

"Oh, and Naruto?" I perked up.

"Yes?"

"One more thing..." Suddenly Sasuke leaned in forwards towards me and I stumbled back landing on my door from the sudden movement. He was getting so close! He closed his eyes and twitched his lips. I could feel my heart pound through my chest as he got even closer, to the point I could start to feel his breath. His lips touched the shell of my ear and I held my breath. "Don't tell anyone about tonight..." And with that, Sasuke pulled back from me and left.

"Goodnight... Dobe."

I didn't respond. All I could do was stare at his back. When I heard the gates slam shut, Sasuke being gone seemed surreal, because I could still feel his hot breath on my ear...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry If it was short, I was struggling writing with this chapter since It was a love scene and I wasn't feeling any love all weekend, it might have translated into the chapter. But I managed to pull through. I hope it was good I dunno...

I probably will update sometime around september 2nd or 3rd because I won't have internet until then after tommarrow. =) So tell me what you think! :D I would love to come back to my e-mail and see all the wonder things you guys had on your mind reading this chapter!

_**Review~!**_


	8. Pleasure?

**A/N:** Yay I'm back from Tex-ass! :D (no offensive to people who live in Texas.) I'm now offically 16 =] and before I went away I got an offer from **Miss Markova** to be a beta :D We worked everything out and now all the chapters have been corrected~! She did a wonderful job. Oh and when I came back from my e-mail I got a bunch of reviews 3 thank you all. And also I have sixty-nine reviews lol. I think everyone giggles at that.

**Warning:** Lemon-ish? SasuNaru, and Kiba's (real?) feeling again.

**Beta: Miss Markova.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Pleasure.**

_One month later..._

_October 5th_

Once month has passed since I had my date with Sasuke. One month has past since Kiba was forced back into my life. Once month has past and everything has just turned bittersweet.

In the last month, Kiba has been raping and beating me more often. I know I should tell someone, I really do but last time I told someone I lost the most important person in my life. I remember I got away one time after I beat the shit out of him as well. But since I had been struggling and hitting him, he soon found it easier just to hold a gun or knife against me while he did what he wanted to do. Another time I was able to knock the knife out of his hand and sprint for an exit. I didn't get to far before Kiba caught up to me and dragged me back into his apartment, he ended up 'punishing' me for my behavior and cutting up my left arm to make it seem like I did it myself. It was hard explaining that to Sasuke when he decided to roll up my sleeves two days later.

In the last month, Sasuke had been trying really had to win a kiss. He does everything in his power to make me fall hard, and dear Kami, I have been falling hard. But it seems like every-time Sasuke manages to heal me Kiba comes right behind him and fucks me up some more. After seeing the cuts, Sasuke assumes I have some serious emotional issues—well he's on the right track—but he explained to me his complex with helping people. He wants to see people around him happy. That's why he took in Hinata when her cousin Neji, who runs Hyuuga Co., fired her. Now, he says he's just trying to make me smile and happy, even if I don't kiss him. When he sees me down or sad, he tries to cheer me up by taking me places and telling me funny stories about his family. I never said anything but from what he tells me something is off with Itachi. I could always sense it when he came to the office; his face was always hard and angry. He would always fire someone when he came too.

Now, I'm sitting on my couch watching TV with Sasuke in my lap. I stroked his hair softly as we sat in silence enjoying each others company. I looked down at him, wondering what he was thinking. For the last month, we've been going out every weekend and have grown very close.

"Hey, Naru?" He leaned his head back and looked up and I and I stopped the motion of my fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Your birthday is in October right?" Oh yeah, my birthday was coming up, I had forgotten

"It sure is. It's on the 10th." I smiled at him and he grinned.

"I got something special planned for you then." Oh my god.

"Really!" I couldn't control the volume of my voice and it went into a high pitch phase. I swear sometimes I could just say, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you idiot."

"IS IT RAMEN!" I hope it was ramen. Ramen always makes me happy.

I laughed when Sasuke just raised a perfect black eyebrow and simply stated, "No." Sasuke never liked the fact that no matter what mood I was in just the mention of ramen caused me to be hyper. "I know it'll make you just as happy as ramen though."

"Huff. I doubt that some how." I pouted playfully and he laughed. Once his laughter died down his eyes wondered up my body and down again and the playful mood was gone.

I stared at him as he shifted our bodies. He looked straight into my eyes with a serious manner, his dark midnight eyes pulled me in and immediately I knew what he was doing. He's been doing this ever since a week into us 'dating'. He sets himself to be kissed and tries to lock me into the moment.

When I was finally able to have the strength to unlock eyes with him I noticed he squeezed his way between my legs and positioned his arms to chest lightly on my chest, as if he was challenging me. I locked eyes with him once again and opened my mouth to say something but it was closed again when Sasuke took his arm and slid me beneath him.

I stared up him trying to leave my face emotionless as I tried to search for something in his. Why does he always do this? Maybe a month of dating and no kiss will cause someone to become impatient.

"Ehh." I softly groaned when he pushed his head into the crook of my neck. The air that left his mouth was hot and inviting as it brushed my skin. I noticed his breathing was slow and allowed me to take in everything of the moment. The way he smelled was a mixture of cherries and lavender and his hair was soft, tickling me slightly as it brushed against my collar bone.

We sat like this for a moment and I felt completely awkward. I tried to focus my attention on the TV, but Sasuke's hands were making it hard to focus. His fingers were gripping the back of my shirt pulling me in closer to him. His heart beat matched mine: fast and out of control.

Being this close to Sasuke nearly drove me _mad_. But not mad enough to kiss him. I could only image what was going through his mind in moments like this. I blushed at the thought of Sasuke taking his hand and sliding it down my pants and groping my crotch but the thought stopped right there. What would it even feel like? To be pleasured like that. And with that thought the heat in my body went straight to my heart.

My body twitched. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he looked straight up at me. Damnit. I prayed to god that he wouldn't say anything to pressure me but like he said we're doing things at my pace right? So he wouldn't do anything if I didn't make the first move.

We sat there and my body felt like it was on fire pressed against his but I couldn't. I looked away from him and held back the urge to cry as more images of Kiba kept popping in mind. DAMNIT! Why can't I get over this? Maybe I should go to therapy, maybe I should actually tell someone. Gah, why I am so fucked up?

I tried to say something but my throat felt like it clogged as I prevented myself from getting teary.

"Damnit, Naruto..." Gah, I wanted to take my hands and slap them over my face out of shame and just hide from Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I barely rasped out. I couldn't force myself to look at him again but I had too. I turned my head slowly towards him and his face seemed hurt. I hope he didn't think there was anything wrong with him. If anything, he should leave me. "I'm so sorry Sasuke…" I repeated again. "I understand if you ever want to… Go with someone else." I looked down away from him and he just sighed.

"No Naruto… I'm not going to do that." I plopped his head down on my chest and listened to my heart beat.

"Why though, Sasuke? Look at me... I can't even kiss the man that I've been seeing for a month now." This time I did take my hands and cover my face, letting the darkness I saw comfort me.

A warm hand made contact with me and moved my fingers out of my face causing light to pore into my eyes. When my eyes adjusted, I saw a beautiful face in front of me smiling. Was this really the Sasuke that was bad mouthing me a month ago?

"Well, as frustrated as I am... I feel like I'm obligated to let you kiss me when you want to kiss me. Because seriously Naruto, look at the position we're in." I looked over our bodies once again and noticed I was one hundred percent locked under his. "If I wanted to take you, I could." My body tensed up at the comment and my anus suddenly felt sore again. "But… I'm not." His words eased me up a little bit. "Besides. There's something different about you that I like..."

I looked up at him and blushed. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"What would that be?" I pushed him wanting to know. I liked when Sasuke talked about me positively for some reason. I guess it didn't make me feel so worthless.

"I like the way you smile, I like the way you laugh. I think you have a cute nose, cute walk, and a great personality." I nearly exploded with joy and I smiled and hugged him bringing him back closer to me. "...And I like this too." He whispered and hugged me back. "I like you Naruto. I like you a lot."

And with that all my worries of Sasuke being inpatient or leaving me faded away as he held me in his arms.

•••

_October 6th_

That next morning I sat in my box reading over propositions Sasuke made for Shukaku Co. I now had the job of re-reading and fixing any errors in his reports. Surprising, there was barely any; I kind of figure that though... Sasuke _was_ a perfectionist.

As I sat there taking side notes and storing extra copies of the faxes, Sai rolled his was over to my door. "Hey, Naruto."

"Hey Sai, how are things coming with your reports?"

"Hard. Things have gotten a lot busier with the merge and all. I don't even have enough time to harass you!" He laughed but I didn't find it that funny so I just let out a light, 'Hehehe…'

"You know Sasuke is holding a meeting with Gaara and his Co-workers today?"

"He is? Why are the co-workers coming along with him though?"

"I dunno, actually, Sasuke's going to bring some of us too." My ears perked up, I never heard Sasuke mention any of this before... "He's supposed to be sending out faxes around 2:10 pm."

I looked down at my watch, "Well its 2:05pm now. Where did you hear this?"

"I gossip with Hinata all the time. She knows everything, being Sasuke's assistant and secretary." Oh right... Hinata. I keep forgetting she's his assistant. It's weird that he keeps her stationed downstairs at the door, but I guess it makes things easier when people come in to see him.

"Well, I hope I get to go!" I wouldn't mind seeing Gaara again. It's been a long time and I never gave him a call after that night. Memories of that night flashed back in my mind and my heart started to race faster.

"Yeah, me too." Sai smiled and looked at the clock again. "Well, I'm going to go wait by my fax machine just in case I get the cue to go upstairs."

"Ditto, see you Sai." And with that Sai rolled away again back to his desk. I turned around and thought about Gaara. I haven't seen him in a long I wonder what he thinks about me now, I mean the guy did take me off the street in the middle of no where and take me home. And I didn't even give him a call...

shame on me.

I turned around when my fax machine started to go off and I smiled grasping the white sheet of paper and read it.

"_Report to room 1102."_

I smiled and grabbed my stuff and headed towards the elevator.

•••

When I finally arrived at the 100th floor, I noticed that were a was crowd of people huddled around room 1102. I noticed that were was a blonde girl that had four spiky pony tails and next to her was a guy that oddly resembled Kiba with the tattoos on his face and the messily brown hair. I immediately didn't like him.

I clutched the piece of paper in my hand and started to walk forward towards the mass of people. I was stopped as something black caught the corner of my eyes. I turned around slowly and my breathing nearly stopped. Itachi was making his way past me and he did _not_ look happy. His face was once again solid and hard.

As he kept walking past me I felt some sort of relief but it was swept away when his blazing red eyes cut their way at me. Something told me not to move when he stopped in front of me. I slumped my shoulders defensively as his eyes looked me over.

"I've never seen you before." He simply stated. How was I supposed to respond to that?

"Well... I'm—um—I just started last month so I'm still kinda new..." I whispered hoping he would let me pass.

"I see." Yes... You do. "What's your name?" He smirked at me. He knew damn well who I was. I could tell from the way he smirked. It wasn't a challenging one or one that was devious, it was the type of smirk the predator gets right after it found its prey.

I didn't want to say it but I knew I had to, "Uzumaki, Naruto." I breathed out. I looked off to the side at this point hoping he would leave me alone now.

"Hm... How did you get those scars on your face?" He was the first person to ask me that in years. The last person to ask that question was Gaara, when he first met me.

"I don't know honestly, they've just always been there." I lied straight through my teeth. Obviously I couldn't tell exactly how I got these. I mentally winced at the memory; it was still fresh in my mind. Kiba gave these to me one day when he was drunk. I came home and he kept talking about how I looked like a fox to him and so on so forth. The next day he saw me crying in the kitchen and tried to apologize...so he went out and got purple tattoos on his face to try to make me feel better. It really didn't.

"Well that's a shame. I guess I'm glad to have you on board Uzumaki." He lied straight through his teeth as well as his smirk got larger. I can tell he wasn't glad about shit. He turned away from me allowing his hair to flow behind him.

When he was at a good distance I sighed and continued towards the large mass of people.

Once I got inside of room 1102, the first thing I noticed were the two large grey tables faced on either side of the room with three metal chairs behind them. I'm going to take a guess that's were I'll be sitting. As I looked around more I noticed there weren't any windows or cameras either.

"Temari. I told you..." Eh? I turned around to the sound of the voice. I knew that voice, it was deep, raspy and tired. I looked around the room trying to find the blood red hair that matched the man I was looking for.

"Gaara!" I let out before I could contain myself. Gaara stopped what he was talking about and looked around confused. I pushed my way forward towards him and a smile found its way on his face when he saw me.

"Naruto." Everyone that was in ear shot of us turned around and stared. I guess it was weird for people to call each other by their first name here. "I guess you'll be viewing the meeting as well."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see everything is going well with the merge and all." He shrugged.

"Things could be better."

"Well, yeah, I can imagine. Everything has its bumps." I looked around the room one more time and I just had to ask. "Gaara, how come this room is like an insane asylum?"

He laughed lightly at my comment, "It's to preserve the information gone over in here. It's also sound proof."

"Well that explains it." I looked around the grey box-like room one more time and noticed everyone was taking their seats. I heard the door open behind me, so I turned around to see who else was coming in. My face paled when I saw Kiba march in, with Shikamaru right behind him. I guess Sai didn't make it.

Suddenly a giant hand plopped down on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see Sasuke behind me looking—wait, no _glaring_ at Gaara.

"Uzumaki, go take your seat and stop conversing. We're about to start." His voice was thickly laced with ice. I ignored the ping of sadness I felt in my chest and just obeyed him.

"Yes Uchiha-san. I'm sorry." I bowed respectively towards Gaara and mouthed, 'Bye.' Gaara waved me off and I walked away. I looked at the three seats behind the grey table and noticed there was one empty seat left next to Shikamaru.

The lights started to dim down and the projector screen was the only source of light. I looked at the dark haired people in front of me and noticed all the Uchiha males were sitting in front. Fugaku, Itachi, and _my_ Sasuke. Across from them was Gaara, sitting with the girl with the four spiky pony tails, and the guy that resembled Kiba.

"Alright, let's get started." Fugaku's voice boomed throughout the whole room. I looked at Shikamaru who was on my left.

"Why do you think they brought us here with them?" I whispered quietly as the meeting between Shukaku Co. and Uchiha Co. continued on.

"Well I'm the head of admissions, I have to be here. You and Kiba got chosen by random by Sasuke, just to view." He motioned his head to the other side of the room to the people sitting behind Gaara. "They brought their head admissions as well as two witnesses."

"What are the two witnesses for?" I whispered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've noticed this room is basically a sound-proof box," I nodded my head. "We still need people here to confirm that what went on in this room , actually went on." I nodded my head again.

"I guess that makes sense." I whispered. When Shikamaru didn't reply, I turned my head all the way around towards him and noticed he was staring dead at me. I couldn't fight back the blush that swept across my face when I noticed he was blushing too. His face was really close.

"..." He didn't say anything but look at me up and down, and I wanted to break away from his gaze but I couldn't. I almost opened my mouth to say something but I didn't. "Hey, Naru…" His voice was soft and cautious.

"Yes…?" I whispered back making sure no one else in the room heard me.

"I have something I want to ask you after the..." His eyes roamed my face one more time. "...after the meeting." He finished. I just nodded trying to break out of the awkward moment he created. "Well, I guess we should...be paying attention."

"Yeah." I turned away from him, fumbling with my thumbs. I wasn't a sort of idiot, I can tell when someone wants to ask someone else out. I'm twenty-five going on twenty six for god-sakes. And I'm pretty sure Shikamaru was a little bit older than I was. I sighed when I got a headache. I didn't want to break anyone's heart, but I guess I just had to tell him no to whatever he wanted to ask me.

As the meeting continued on, I couldn't shake the feeling of someone glaring a hole through the side of my head. And I knew it wasn't Shikamaru.

•••

"Well I guess it's settled then." Gaara spoke. The lights in the room slowly came back on and I shut my eyes trying to avoid that weird sensation you get when you were in the dark for a long time and the light burns your eyes. When I reopened my eyes, I saw everyone leaving the room and shaking hands. The merge was official now.

I stared at Itachi who was glaring at his father. Something wasn't right about the glint in his eyes. It made me uneasy.

As everyone poured out of the room, I noticed Shikamaru leaving too. I cocked my head to the side, wasn't he suppose to ask me something? As I left, I figured I should go follow him. When I was the only person left in the room I headed for the door.

**SLAM.**

What...? No. I looked up to see Kiba with his hand across the door. That bitch was waiting behind the door? I guess that's not that weird to other people. When I heard the click of the lock, I started to panic. I took a step back towards the corner and realized there wasn't much I could do.

"I saw you and Shikamaru flirting over there." Of course you did, you were right next to him. "So you like Shikamaru, huh?"

I gulped and lied, "Maybe." I shot him a challenging glare daring him to lay a finger on me. "You can't touch me."

"Oh, really? I've been fucking you senseless for the last month now. I think I can do whatever I want to you." He marched towards me and right when he lifted his hand I punched him in his jaw. His head snapped back and he started to laugh.

I started at him in shock and back on to the wall. His laughing got louder, as he rolled his head back to face me. My eyes were wide and he rolled up his sleeves, and wiped the blood off his face.

"You do know we're still in our work environment. The more you struggle, the more blood spills. And I'm pretty sure the Uchiha's wouldn't like blood stains on their carpet.

"Exactly now leave me alone, I have to go talk to Shikamaru." I tried to walk past him but before I knew it he lunged at me forcing me backwards and knocked my head on the wall hard. I squeezed my eyes closed trying to ignore the pain but my head kept spinning around and around.

"I don't get it." He whispered into my ear and I suddenly became sick. "I know you have to enjoy it somewhat when we have sex, then why do you struggle all the fucking time?"

"Because, I don't enjoy it!" I screamed and he looked taken back. "It hurts! It hurts so much you ignorant bitch!" How could he not know? He's seen the blood, he's seen my tears, and he's heard my screams. "It never feels good it never has." He was shocked and I started to cry. "I don't even know what being pleasured actually feels like, thanks to you!"

He looked at my face taken back and looked down at my body. "You've never felt pleasure... Not even once?" I shook my head furiously and spat in his face.

"NO! I haven't now let me go!" I broke free of him and sprinted for the door. I was able to turn the knob unlocking the door but when I was stopped by a soft kiss placed on the nape of my neck.

I froze at the tingly feeling that was left behind and two strong arms wrapped around my waist picked me up. "Well, consider this an early birthday present." And with that I snapped back to reality and started to struggle in his arm.

"No! No! No! Let me GO!" I screamed again. He body slammed me on the carpet below us and pinned my arms above my head, by painfully stretching them out. I groaned in pain and he grinned down on my ass, pressing his hardness into me.

I squeeze my eyes shut as he stretched out my body more causing a sound of distress to crawl out of my mouth.

Then it happened.

A warm hand was wrapped around my penis and my whole body twitched with—a weird sensation. I stopped my struggling when my body twitched more at the touch. "There we go..." He breathed. He placed his head on the back of my neck and started to pump me.

It... It felt so—

"Ahhh…" My body arched under his and heat started to gain in my low region. This was wrong. This was so wrong. I tried to ignore it, but he kept pumping me faster and faster until I became hard. Everything around me seemed to mesh together and I couldn't stop the newly found sound from coming out of my mouth. "Nehh." I closed my eyes and tried to fight was Kiba was doing to me.

"Does it feel good?" I opened my eyes again and I noticed he wasn't pinning me down anymore. His voice was deep and husky. I turned my head to the side so I could get a good look at him. My whole body suddenly turned hot when I noticed the scarlet blush spread across his face too as he worked my body.

When I didn't answer, I guess he took it as a 'yes.' Kiba wasn't holding me down anymore. Why wasn't I moving, or trying to escape? Suddenly, two large hands turned my body over so that we were facing each other and he spread my legs wide apart and wrapped them around his face watched my every move as if he waited for me to get up and run. But I didn't. I couldn't figure it out. Why wasn't my body moving? I wanted to run and I go but something was stopping me.

He lifted up my shirt exposing my spiral tattoo. "Well that's new." I didn't say anything but I watched as he chuckled at the blank expression on my face. "I see you're at a loss for words." Without me doing anything, my body responded to him and wiggled underneath him, as if it was for asking for more.

He just smirked and plunged his head onto my stomach, I 'eeped' when a cold silk tongue worked its way down my body. My hips rose as he slid off my pants and I closed my eyes. Why was my body responding like this? I felt like my body and mind had just separated that moment Kiba kissed my neck.

I stared up at the ceiling as cold air touched my bare skin and Kiba paused looking at me. I looked down at him blushing and I noticed he was staring at my hardened length. It protruded upwards and I blushed. I've never seen myself… hard. And I don't think Kiba has either. He smirked and lifted my legs over his shoulder exposing my hole to him. This wasn't right. He was tricking me. He had to be tricking me. I started to struggle again and coiled my legs away from him but he caught me by my ankles and yanked me back towards him. I kicked away him and turned around grabbing my pants.

"Leave me alone." I whispered trying to straggle away.

What just happened? That was the first time I ever felt something like... that, when Kiba touched me. As I tried to put my pants back on a hand stopped my motion and pushed them back down.

"Just let me do it..." the voice called it to me, pulling me in. I shook my head and snapped out of it. This was Kiba.

"No..." I guess that was the wrong answer because with that he slammed me into the wall again and yanked down my pants. My body refused to move again. Damnit, what was wrong with me?

All my thoughts stopped when something thin and slick entered me. I shut my eyes. It hurts, it hurts again. I clutched my fists together when a gentle hand slid down my sides trying to relax me. Kiba pressed his face in between the nape of my neck and sucked on it continuously as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of me.

I screwed my eyes shut even more when he started to poke around, just what the fuck was he doi—

"AHH!" What was tha— "Neh.." My body curled against the wall and Kiba did it again.

"You like that? That's called your _prostate_." I just moaned as his fingers rocked against the spot inside of me. Heat swarmed inside of my body and caused me to go crazy. I've never felt this... horny.

He didn't change the position but just continued to finger fuck me and my body just rocked against his fingers. Oh god, this was so wrong... I can't do this. My breathing hitched when he started to go faster and I started seeing white spots. I could fell the pre-cum drip off the tip of my penis and down my leg.

When Kiba withdrew his fingers he turned me over, exposing all my wet glory to him. He laughed when he saw the massive amount of pre-cum dripping down from me. My hand stayed limp by my side and my knees buckled inwards and I tried to think of a place I could be. Anywhere but here. I tried to think of a person that could be giving me this pleasure, because I couldn't cope with the idea that Kiba—the guy that has brought me so much pain—could be delivering me this same amount of pleasure.

He took his hands and placed me on the ground beneath him. I rolled my head all the way backwards and noticed the door. It was still unlocked but no one had come in. I looked back down at Kiba and saw him unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. Panic rose inside of me again and I rose upwards. His head snapped up and the sound of a distressed groan came from him. He placed a hand on my chest and forced me back down, keeping me in place. I looked down at Kiba's hardness and my body twitched again.

Kiba kept his eyes locked with mine as his positioned himself at my entrance. "It's going to hurt a little bit..." he whispered and pushed inside of me. I don't know what he did but he pushed in so slickly. His dick was coated with some sort of substance that made everything hot and wet. A moan left my mouth at the sensation. He removed his hand from my chest and allowed his body to fall on mine.

Everything in the room seemed to blend together when his body made contact with mine. Once I felt he was pushed all the way in, he reached his arms around my back to grip my shoulders and started to thrust in slowly. He poked around again until he found that spot that made me feel heat with every touch. I groaned out when he slammed into it.

Suddenly, all the heat in my body took over me and I was lost to Kiba. All I heard was his panting, all I could smell was his sweat, and I all I could feel was him. As I pushed deeper and deeper inside of me hitting that spot over and over again, forcing me to cry out in ecstasy. Stopping, he groaned and lifted off of me. I mewled at the lost of contact and he unbuttoned my shirt and tore it off of me.

"Ah!" I moaned. I arched into his body as he started to twist and lick my nipples. I looked down at him and he caught me. He stares right back at me as he played around with my chest, as if he was making sure I was feeling what he was feeling. He started up his thrust again but this time they were more precise and hard. He gained speed, making me get more vocal with my sounds and I cried out when he harshly twisted my nub.

His breathing was harsh and unsteady as he tried his hardest to go as fast as he could. He was now holding my hips in place with both of his hands as he threw his head back thrusting in me. His face was filled with bliss and pleasure as he tried to push himself to go faster. I couldn't contain myself and I thrust right back into him trying to achieve this feeling I never felt before. More 'eeps' and high pitched moans left me as time moved on.

Then something started to build inside of me, and a face flashed in my mind. I couldn't make out the person but it flashed again I could tell the guy had dark hair. I looked down at my penis in worry as it started to twitch violently and Kiba smirked and sped up his speed.

"AH! AH! AH!" I screamed with every thrust. I swore I broke a sweat. I lifted my hips all the way up and my eyes widened when something felt like something was going to explode inside my stomach. "K-Kiba...I—" Suddenly the face flashed in my mind again and I could finally make out who it was. The dark hair and pale skin—Sasuke. I stared up at the ceiling and suddenly my imagination took me whole. Picturing Sasuke while getting pleasured like this, caused me to rock over the edge and I came. "Neh—AHH! Sasukee..." I screwed my eyes shut and allowed the white bliss to take over my eye sight. I heard a muffled groan above me and suddenly something hot released inside of me.

Wait...did I just? My eyes widened and I looked up at Kiba.

His held no emotions but anger. His nose was scrunched up, and hate blazed through his eyes directly at me. "You didn't call my name." He growled. I didn't reply... I couldn't reply. What was I supposed to say for myself? How can I explain calling out Sasuke's name during... _that_. "What the fuck Naruto! You call out your fucking bosses name during sex with me! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT THIS ENTIRE TIME!" He screamed and I closed my eyes. I tried to wiggle away from him and slide his limpness out of me, but the moment I moved two large hands pinned me down at the shoulder. "I was trying to show you pleasure and this is what you return me with?" My eyes widened in fear when I realized that he was growing hard again inside of me.

PLease don't. Please don't. Please don't.

"Grahh!" The scream ripped through my vocal cords. I shut my eyes even tighter as Kiba relentless pounded into me again. But this time... there was no pleasure. He was ripping me apart again. The pain became a sharp sting and I felt something build up in my chest again and I turned away.

"Oh, no you don't." Kiba took his hand and harshly grabbed my jaw snapping my head back towards him. The sensation in my chest finally burst and tears rolled down my face. I screwed my eyes shut again trying to think of any place I would rather be. I couldn't concentrate because with every thrust Kiba would tear me from the world of my thoughts and force me to scream silently.

I hate him.

•••

I couldn't sit up, I could barely walk. The pain was dull and it burned my lower half. I was so confused on what just happened. How could Kiba make me feel like _that_, and in a spilt second, make me feel pain again? Kiba stood up and dusted himself off. "They're probably wondering where we are." He spoke dully. I didn't say anything because I was still in shock. I couldn't believe what just happened; he turned towards me and looked me over. "So did you like it?"

"...What?"

"Did you enjoy it? When you came?"

I looked down at the ground blushing. I was at a loss for words at that question. Did _I_ enjoy it? No. Did my _body_ enjoy it? Yes. Then that popped a question in my head: Was pleasure in the heart or the mind? Is that why when my mind started to picture Sasuke...? Sasuke's face was the reason I was pushed over the edge. I enjoyed that part..."Yes." I whispered. I looked up at Kiba and I saw—a smile? Why was he smiling?

He bent down and helped me off the ground and my head started to hurt even more. He has to be bipolar, either that or he's putting up some sort of act.

I stared at Kiba for a long time before I looked over at the door and I noticed it was cracked.

"...Did anyone… come in here?" I whispered, worried, to Kiba. I started to pull up my pants in shame. Kiba laughed. I stared at him as a devious smile slowly crept on his face.

"Nope. No one at all."

* * *

**A/N: **:) I hope that satisfied everything for you~ Read and review please!


	9. Turn it Off

**A/N:** I'm baaack from the dead! -raises up like a zombie- I'm so happy to see that there are still readers of this story, it makes so happy I just had to write another chapter! (Another one is in progress) I won't ever leave again for that long, I found a way to get the chapters done little by little during the week inbetween home life and homework.

Oh & thank you** sasuke34, sasunaru-rox, and ****Akirakun17, **for your lovely reviews! They mean a lot to me. -smiley face-

_**Warning:**_ I know this story is apparently some-what (as I've been told) '_disturbing_' or 'down to reality' but this is an angst story about rape. It's not going to all happy-lusty-rape. No. It's not "Ahh watch out ima rape yhus!" "Oh no don't please! Oh oh!" "You like it don't cha!" "Ohh nooo I don't but I secret do!"

Rape is about power to some people...and it's a terrible feeling to wake up to that the next morning. Naruto's attitude is not going to all perky or happy, and Kiba isn't going to be sane either. Kiba is semi-sane...I'm not sure if some of you catch the vibe he throws out of there sometimes, but he has some feelings for Naruto still and he's having trouble coping with the lost and distance, so he does what he does.

And also _this chapter contains EXTRA FLUFFY SASUNARU._ So SasuNaru fans will eat this, I wrote this for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' so any of it's characters.

**Beta: Miss Markova**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Turn It Off.**

I staggered out of the room looking around. I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe it. I started blankly at the hallway when a hand landed on my shoulder and I turned around. I already knew who it was.

"Consider that a once in a life time thing." His voice held a sense of accomplishment, and it sickened me. "You should've heard the way you moaned. It was _beautiful_. Much better than your screaming." He started to rub my shoulder and I didn't nothing but stare at the ground in disbelief. "We should hook up again some time."

"Don't touch me." I hissed and turned around shaking his hand off my shoulder.

"Oh come _on_ Naruto." He groaned.

"Just stop! One moment you're beating me and leaving bruises on my body and the next...you do _that_!" I screamed. My head was hurting, I couldn't take it. I was so confused about everything. Kiba said he hated me. If you hate someone you don't do that. You don't do that. You just don't ...do that. "You said you hated me..."

"...Love and loath have a thin line." He mumbled. I stared at him in utter disbelief.

"BULLSHIT!" I hollered.

"Naruto." I stiffened and turned around in all my shame. The source of the voice came from Gaara. He looked at me then looked at Kiba. Both of our hair was messed up and our uniforms were sloppily put together. "I think you should be getting back to work." I blushed and mumbled 'alright' and with that I left a confused Kiba and an annoyed Gaara.

As I worked my way back downstairs I checked myself for any hickeys and noticed he left none. Weird. When I came back to my work floors I saw Shikamaru standing in the hallway by the fax machine copying things.

I walked up to him and grinned, "Shika, what was it that you wanted to ask me? Sorry I got caught up in something."

Shikamaru did nothing but cut his eyes at me and walk away... Did he just shrug me off? I couldn't do anything but stare in shock. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed what just happened. Did something happen while I was upstairs? I walked over to Sai and said hello to him.

"Hey it's my favorite blond!" He laughed. Everything seemed fine with him...I wonder what was wrong with Shika.

"Hey," I dozily replied. I looked behind me to see Shikamaru taking a bunch of papers out of his hand and walking the elevator.

"Well, you seem tired, was the meeting that boring?" I nodded and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah. It was a snore but I'm glad to see these two companies coming together. It could have a really nice outcome."

"Grrr... I'm so mad I didn't get to go." He pouted, "I wanted to see how much Itachi and Sasuke looked alike."

"Not that much." I replied immediately. "Sasuke has a calmer look to him...Itachi looks—unstable." As I thought about this, I remember the look that was Itachi's eyes earlier that scared me. The way he looked at his father gave me an uneasy feeling in my gut.

Sai just shrugged at my responds. "Well, I guess we shouldn't be gossiping about our bosses, neh?" He laughed, "They are the ones that sign our paychecks!"

I laughed at Sai's comment and just agreed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

•••

The rest of the day went by fast, I did what I had to do at work and I just stayed enclosed in my box. I heard Sai talking about something to Ino about a scene that happened later on in the day between Sasuke's father and his bother Itachi. Apparently they got into a big fight leaving the building.

I wonder how Sasuke was going to take this. I couldn't help but feel worried. An argument between family members affects a lot more people than some think. I just sighed and got on the bus home.

I leaned against the window of the dingy bus and didn't even bother looking around or watching out for the dog-breath demon. My mind was enwrapped on more important things—like Sasuke. Even though I had sex... with Kiba, all I could think about was Sasuke. Did my brain just do that to cope with the pleasure? Or did I really wish Sasuke was the one doing it to me...

I sighed to myself and got off the bus when my stopped arrived. I walked the two blocks home in the dark city streets—then something ice cold passed over—something chilling. I stopped dead in my tracks when an icy wind went down my shirt. It felt like the finger tips of a dead man had traced their way slowly down my spine.

I arched forward away from the wind and turned around quickly. I looked around for something off, anything out of the ordinary, because something was wrong, _really_ wrong. But the more I searched the more the dim street I was on just seemed even emptier.

I walked faster towards my apartment and opened up my gate. Once I got in my house I decided it was a good time to take a shower and wash away the thick layer of the day that was deeply set into my skin.

•••

I walked out of the shower and into my bedroom with my orange towel loosely wrapped around my waist. I had another towel in my hands drying out my hair. I waltzed over to my bed and plopped down besides Kyu. He growled under his breathe and scooted over. I laughed at him before poking his tail.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy pants." He just turned his head at me and wiggled his nose. "I love you too." I happily cheered. I gave Kyu one more poke in his butt before turning on the TV and picking up my cell phone.

I noticed it was eleven thirty and I quickly dialed in my Sasuke's number and eagerly waited on the other line.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring...

I tapped my foot worriedly.

"Ruff!" Kyuubi started growling and howling. I tried to ignore him but I couldn't hear the ringing over the phone anymore.

"Kyuubi pipe down!" I hollered at him but his howling got louder. I groaned and turned my back away from my bed and towards the TV.

"_Hello. This is Uchi—"_ UGH. I clicked off before the voicemail could even finish. Kyuubi's barking was still loud and clear in my head and starting to get on my nerves. Right when I was about to turn around and lash out on him, the TV screen caught my eye and my heart sank.

"_Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto were announced dead after one hour in the hospital today." _My eyes widened and I dropped the phone that was in my hands. I stood there frozen in my spot and I noticed Kyuubi's barking had stopping.

"The disturbing police phone call made today left the police and all of Kohona frozen." The screen went black and the text popped up on the screen to match the words that were spoken.

_Phone call:_

"_9-1-1 can I help you?"_

"_...My parents are dead." _I shivered at the voice. It was oozing over in hysteria. _"Heh...they're dead." _His voice cracked.

"_Sir how did this happen?"_

"_I shot them."_ The cold laugh ripped through my body and left my heart pounding hard and fast.

"_...Excuse me, what did you say?"_ The police officer asked wordily. Her voice was cautious and fragile as if she was trying not to step on glass.

"_I shot them! I shot them both right in their goddamn heart." _He growled lowly. His breathing was hard and low. _"Now come get their bodies before the blood stains my brother's carpet."_ Then the line clicked.

The screen went back to the news cast and there was a disturbing silence in the air. Everywhere. I could feel it. Everyone in the city was probably stuck in the spot they were in... Staring blankly at the screen, like me.

"Sasuke..." I breathed. His name came out without any thought. I tried to dial him again but I was met no answer. I dropped to the ground. Where was Sasuke? Shit, _how_ was Sasuke? Did Itachi kill him too! "No... No... No..." I chanted to myself and clutched my fingers over my face. My finger tips dug into the face on my skin and I felt like the world was falling apart.

•••

_October 7th._

I stayed up all night staring at the phone...waiting for a call. Of course no one called much to my dislike. Then the alarm clock went off I grabbed my cell phone and took it into the bathroom with me. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I eagerly glanced back and forth between the mirror and the cell phone.

When I took a second to stop I looked into the mirror, the tiredness in my eyes couldn't me hidden.

...I couldn't handle loosing him... Not now.

•••

I went to work only to be met with a 'closed' sign at the front door. I clutched my bag tightly in my hands and tears silently feel down my face. The liquid drops felt like acid trying to burn away all the sadness inside of me off my face. I decided to walk home instead of take the bus back... I needed a long walk.

I sulked all the way back home, there was a large hump in my back all the way home, I probably looked like a sad camel trotting it's way back to the empty water hole. Honestly I felt like one. I was going to back to the empty water hole—my house. Nothing was there to satisfy me, but I could only wait there until something happened.

I unlocked my door and pushed forward into the apartment almost as if I was falling into it. I dropped my bags and kicked off my shoes in the corner of the hall where the rest of my shoes where. I forced my feet to carry me into my room and the moment I came close to my orange bed sheets I let myself fall into the fluffy mattress and I turned on the TV watching the news waiting for more reports on the Murder.

After a while I dozed off and I woke up hurried and checked the time to see 2PM written in big red number on my clock. I took a deep breathe in, the scent of dust and cinnamon filled my nostrils and I let a long sigh out.

"..._Sasuke_..."

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

I sprung up at the loud beating at my door and stared at my bedroom door. Who would that be in the middle of the afternoon...

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

The knocking got louder and I rushed out of bed, still dressed in my work attire. I hurried to the door and unlocked it. I cracked it open to see who was on the other side and my eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed and pulled the door backwards. I stopped when I noticed something...wasn't right. I studied his posture for a moment. He was slummed over with his arm pressed against the white wall in the hallway, his bangs fell forward hiding his eyes from me. I watched his chest rise up and down trying to steady his breathing.

"Sasuke...?" I spoke again. Why was he still dressed in the same suit from yesterday? My face stiffened up when he moved forward latching on to me. I groaned out when my body weight was being pulled down pulled down by him. I huffed and lifted him up and guided him to my couch.

The second he landed on my futon he fell backwards. I sat on the little edge that was left and stared at him. His bangs slid out of his face to relieve his closed eyes. His eyes were red and puffy around the brims.

Before I knew it my hand was reaching forward to touch him. My finger tips lightly touched his soft pale skin and suddenly dangerous black eyes snapped open and I drew my hand back away from him.

He stared at me and I looked back at him worried. I didn't know what to say...what could I say to him right now? I shifted my body uncomfortably when he sat up straight and our faces were only a few inches apart. When Sasuke was this close I could see everything. I could see the hurt, the pain, the agony that was imprinted on his face. His eyes were red and puffy and carried bags underneath them. His suit collar had a light rim of dirt around it and I could tell he hadn't he calm for the last twenty four hours. But there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't miss... He was pleading for help.

I reached my hand up once again and lightly caressed his face and that was the breaking point. His face twisted like a tornado, his nose scrunched up and his mouth opened. He squeezed his eyes tight as if he was trying to turn back time and a loud sob left his body. He slumped forward into me and I held him up.

He pressed on his body weight against me and cried. Neither of us said a word but I just stayed there, I tightly held him back trying to reassure him. I held onto his shoulders and pulled him closer and he just accepted, pouring all his tears into my shirt.

Time passed by slowly, absorbing every single last heart broken moment in the air. The air seemed to be damp and my small apartment seemed to get smaller. We sat there in that position until he stopped crying. I noticed he slowed down and was just sniffling now.

I looked down at him and I noticed his eyes were open but he wasn't looking anywhere, he was lost in a world inside his mind. I just stared at him, wondering what he was thinking...

My ear perked up at the sound of muffling underneath me, and I pulled away to clear hear what he said.

"...I don't know where else to go." My face softened and I stoked his shoulder one more time. "I...I don't have anyone...left..." He spoke softly and my heart broke right there. I look at him and his eyes were locked with the ground. "I don't know where else to go... The press won't leave me alone and Itachi is gone..."

Dare I ask? I swallowed and I cautiously opened my mouth. "...What happened?"

He slumped forward even more and sighed turning his head away from me even more.

"Well, you don't have to talk about it. It's okay." I quickly added on after I saw his depression returning.

"...Thanks." He breathed out and he sat up and stared at me, we finally made eye contact and I felt like he was spilling everything he felt into me just by gazing at me. Then he repeated it again, "I don't know what to do, where to go—e... Everyone is _gone_." The last word he spoke ghost over me and sent a chill down my body all the way to my feet. "What about the company Naruto? I can't run it by myself—I'm not like Gaara."

"...You can do it." I added in stopping him from his rant. He snapped his head at me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"No I _have_ to do it...it's what my dad would've wanted..." He spoke and a silence ran over us again. "...No one..." his eyes drifted off to the side again and something bubbled inside of me.

"You still have people around you Sasuke." I whispered and he shot up at me again.

"WHO! My mom is somewhere in a morgue and so is my father! My crazy ass brother is on the loose, probably coming back to kill me too! The fucking press won't leave me alone, and my house is cut off for investigation." Shut up Sasuke...Shut up...I couldn't take hearing him speak like this. "Who the hell do I ha—" I crashed my lips onto his. I squeezed my eyes shut and I gripped his hair pulling him into the kiss further. I clumsily moved my chapped lips against his.

I peeked out of one eye to see Sasuke and his eyes were wide and stared at me. I gulped and pulled back releasing his hair. I placed my hands in my lap and looked at him. "You… You still have me..." I spoke softly. He stared at me and the grip he had on me tightened. I looked at him worriedly when he didn't respond... maybe it was a mistake...

I tried to get up but he just forced me back down. I stiffened a little bit the aggressive tug but I let my body relax and remembered this was Sasuke. He looked at me for a while again and leaned forward closing his eyes. I let my eyes slip closed when I left his lips against mine. He moved tilting his head to the side and started to move his lips against mine.

I sunk into the kiss and took in all Sasuke was giving me. I let out a shudder as he moved his hands down from my shoulders to my waist and he gripped my sides as if I was going to vanish. I reached up hesitantly and grabbed his shoulders.

I gasped when he aggressively bit down on my lip and it seemed like he wasted no time to explore the inside of my mouth with his tongue. I pressed back fully, our tongues dancing between us. He pulled back for and traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my eyes when he stopped and I blushed under the intense gaze he was giving me.

"...You promise me?" ...What?

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Promise me… You'll be there." He said sternly. The grip on my waist got a little tighter and I felt as if I couldn't say no.

"...Of course." I whispered, and a small smile washed over his face. My heart started pounding, the way Sasuke was looking at me was almost like... never mind. That's a stupid thought.

He leaned forward for another kiss and I decided to let Sasuke have me how he wanted... He seemed like he needed it. We sat there for a while, practicing how to kiss in different way, letting him null out the pain he was feeling for another day. I just hope he knows he has to face his demons sooner or later. I leaned back and fell onto the coach and he climbed on top of me. My heart started to race and my breathing was becoming unsteady from the heavy weight that was on top of me.

I kept trying to push it behind me and just be with Sasuke but my fears kept stopping me. Sasuke had stopped and looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't worry... I won't do anything but kiss you. That's all I need right now." And before I could answer he sealed his lips with mine, pushing away all my fears to the back of my head and I reached up and wrapped my arms around him.

_...I love you..._

•••

After a long day night-time finally came around and my house was dim lit. Sasuke and I had stopped making out and decided just to rest in silence. We were both sprawled out, and my futon was let down. Sasuke rested in between my legs with his head placed on my stomach, listening to me breath and watching my chest rise up and down. My fingers were entangled within his black locks while my other hand was caressing his back trying to keep him calm.

"...I was supposed to check in at the hotel 2 hours ago." He grumbled looking at the wall. He huffed and turned to bury his head in my chest. "I don't want to go..."

"You can stay here if you want." I told him, he peeked up at me.

"You sure?" He questioned one of his perfect black eye-brows rising.

"Positive. If you think my bed is too small for you, you can sleep out here."

"...Can _we_ sleep out here then?" He corrected.

"You want to sleep together?"

"Please..." He begged. His hands found their way to attach themselves on my shirt and I just smiled at him.

"Of course Sasuke, whatever you want." He smiled back towards me but the smile soon faded when he could hear the TV in my bedroom was still on.

"_Uchiha Sasuke has not been heard from today, last the press saw him was leaving the Kohona Morgue and Funeral home to make preparations for his parents funerals. He's scheduled to make an appearance tomorrow at the speaking center to announce where the company will be going after the tragic even that has left the whole city speechless," _the TV echoed. I sighed when Sasuke's face turned hard and bitter.

He grumbled and sat up. "Turn it off," was all he said. I just agreed and stood up to make my way into my bed room. I clicked off the TV and once the noise was gone I could hear footsteps making their way into my room.

I turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the wooden door frame. I couldn't help but blush when he made eye contact with me. I snapped out of my daze.

"Uh... Do you want some pajamas to sleep in?" I mumbled looked at the ground trying to hide my blush.

Sasuke just chuckled to himself, "Naruto, I'm pretty sure we don't wear the same size." He chuckled some more and walked towards me undoing his tie and I couldn't stop the blush now. My face was beet red. I was embarrassed. "It's okay though, I hope you don't mind me just sleeping in my underwear, I just need to be in something comfortable."

I nodded, "Understandable." I said before going in my closet and pulling out my favorite pajama pants and top. It was a pair of bland orange bottoms that had yellow circles scattered all around them, while the top was a bright yellow that had one big orange spiral in the middle. I started to head towards the bathroom when Sasuke's voiced stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked sadly like a little kid worried that their parent was going to leave them. I turned towards him and looked at the clothes in my hand.

"I was just going to change Sasuke." I explained slowly. Then that's when it hit me, it hit me _hard_. Sasuke was starting to depend on me to be there now. He was afraid of loneliness and I had accepted his submission to me. I bit my lip worried about this.

"Why can't you change out here?" He asked unbuttoning his white shirt. I hesitated to ask as I watched him slide off his shirt relieving a well molded six pack. I quickly snapped out of my daze when he reached for his pants and unzipped them.

"B-Because I like my privacy!" I sputtered out and rushed into my bathroom and shut the door. I let out a sigh and turned around and locked the door out of habit.

I took off my shirt unbuttoning it and continued to toss it into my dirty clothes hamper; I slid down my pants and underwear and replaced them for my pajama bottoms. I slid my top of my head and pulled it over my head. I turned around to look in the mirror and noticed some of my cover up had smudged off from me pulling my top over my face. A greenish purple bruise could be seen peeking its way from under my skin.

I sighed and reached into my cabinet and re-applied the pale milky substance to my face, covering up the shameful mark that Kiba had given me. I checked to make sure everything was okay and in check and I unlocked the bathroom door.

"All done!" I announced to the room and my only response was a chuckle from my bed. I froze in my spot when I saw what was lying on my sheets.

Sasuke—only in his underwear. He was sitting up against my bed post with his legs spread open under my covers, and his chest exposed to me. "Well hurry up dobe... I'm cold." Gee... I wonder why.

I climbing into my small twin sized bed and scooted in whatever space Sasuke left for me. I almost squealed when a strong hand pulled me in further, stationing me on top of Sasuke. I pushed and I could feel I was sitting on his member and a panic button went off in my head.

But I noticed Sasuke didn't try to make a move. He just had his eyes closed. I smiled silently to myself and leaned down rolling off of him and onto my side.

He opened his eyes and looked towards me, "Want to spoon?" He asked me and I just shrugged.

"Okay, sure!" I happily complied rolling over and putting my arm around him, but he reached out grabbed my wrist stopping the motion of my arm.

"I mean...can I spoon _you_?" His voice was deep and bass filled. It dripped into my ears causing almost all the heat in my body to rush down to my lower parts.

I blushed and just nodded, "Yeah... of course you can." He released my wrist and I turned over away from him and a strong arm wrapped its self around my waist, pulling me in closely to his bare chest. I stared into the dark room as I listened to Sasuke's breathing.

He nuzzled his face into my hair and took a deep breath in and out. He shifted himself on last time. "Goodnight... Naru." I just stared at the blank wall on the other side of the room.

"Good night Sasuke..."

•••

_October 8th_

I woke up the next morning to a drift on my backside. Ugh, Would Sasuke pull the covers back over us? Wait…

I shot up to see that Sasuke wasn't in the bed. "Sasuke?" I called for him. I jumped out of bed and waddled around my house "Sasuke?" I called into every room. I checked the time and I noticed I had over-slept to 12PM. Aw fuck...

I went back into my room and noticed Sasuke had turned the TV on to channel 9. I sat down and looked at the TV and what I saw kind of made me smile.

Sasuke was on the TV on a podium making a public announcement.

"_I will continue on with the Uchiha company with everything I have. I will continue on with my father's dream... No... I will continue to live out my family's dream. I'm not sure if you as a city will be happy to hear this but... I will not be running Uchiha Co. alone."_ The crowd paused and light whispers could be heard. _"...Uchiha Co. and Shukaku Co. will be merging." _Sasuke looked to his left as if he was giving a cue. Soon everyone's whispers came to a halt and the crowd started to applause for the man with blood red hair that was coming up the small stairs to stand next to Sasuke.

It was Gaara.

Something inside me smiled when Gaara gave a reassuring wave to the crowd, he opened his mouth to speak and everyone got quiet. _"...We as a team will make sure Kohona stands on its feet, and Uchiha Itachi will be found, and put to death."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I love all your comments and advise!**_


End file.
